Long Distance
by G-scence
Summary: Mereka merasakannya. Getaran cinta mengalir di nadi mereka. Jarak pun tidak menghalangi mereka. Sempurna bukan? Tapi, mengapa terkadang hati mereka terasa jauh.. CHAPTER 5 IS UPDATE! :3
1. Chapter 1 : signs of Love

**Akhirnya, setelah meluangkan waktu-liburan-panjang-nan-singkat(?) ini dengan menggentayangi fic-fic para senpai, saso-kyon bisa membuat fic multichap yang ketiga ini dengan banyak perubahan dari survei pembelajaran kemarin (walaupun sebenernya masih dapat menyebabkan otak pecah seketika) #nyengir-lebar**

**Saso-kyon berharap readers tidak kejang-kejang ketika membaca fic-abal-dari-otak-error ini. Saso-kyon juga minta permakluman dari para senpai yang merasa tata cara update ceritanya dijiplak sedemikian rupa.**

**#bungkukbungkuk**

**#dilemparin-tomat-busuk**

**Okeh, cukup sudah bacotku ini. Jangan sampai readers jadi muntah darah. Oh iyah, di fic ini antagonisnya: Sai, Sasuke, sama Shikamaru (Gomen-nee) #siap2klik'back'. Mind to read and review? X3**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: NaruHina #everlastinglove**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Miss Typo, abal, lebai, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Here it is..**

**Chap 1 : The signs of LOVE**

_Hari yang paling misterius, hari BARU..._

"Ohayo, Kiba!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkulit tan tiba-tiba berteriak sambil menggebrak meja milik pemuda berambut coklat gelap yang baru saja mengalami serangan jantung.

"Errgh.. Hei, apa kau tidak bisa memelankan suaramu? Aku bukan orang tuli! Aku masih bisa mendengar suara pelan, mengerti?" salah seorang siswa Konoha Senior High School itu menggertak setelah acara mendengar-lagu-sambil-membaca-komik-nya diganggu oleh sahabat konyolnya itu. Namun, geraman itu hanya dibalas dengan cengiran lebar hingga mengerutkan tiga garis di pipinya.

"Ah, memangnya ada apa sih?" gerutu Kiba lagi.

"Ehehe... aku yakin, kau tidak akan percaya dengan kabar yang akan kusampaikan ini", cengiran itu semakin melebar dan tatapan matanya menyiratkan sinar keseriusan dan penuh misteri. Dan mimik wajah itu telah membuat bibir seorang keturunan 'Inuzuka' mendesis... "apa?"

"Kemarin, ayahku pulang dari luar kota.." Naruto menghentikan gerakan mulutnya dan menahan suaranya yang semakin berat akibat masa pubertas yang sedang dia alami.

"Lalu?", kata sang pendengar cerita yang berada di dekatnya berharap Naruto segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"...lalu, dia..."

"...?"

"MEMBELIKANKU PLAYSTATION PORTABLE MODEL TERBARU!"

Dan sekali lagi tangan yang berkulit tan itu menggebrak meja (malang) yang berada di hadapannya. Semua benda yang tergeletak di atasnya berloncat-loncatan mengikuti arah gerak gravitasi bumi. Sang pemilik barang-barang itupun ternganga memikirkan ocehan apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya apabila barang-barang kesayangannya itu mengalami kerusakan parah hanya gara-gara tingkah bedebah Naruto.

"WOW.. KEREN! Minato-sama baik sekali memberikan PSP barumu itu.." Kiba berlagak terkejut,".. Nah, sekarang lebih baik kau duduk dan berfantasilah sendiri dengan Playstation barumu itu!"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, bermainlah sendiri karena aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Mengerti, dobe?" sang pemilik anjing keturunan serigala itu segera mengambil buku komiknya dan kembali memasang headset-nya tanpa memperdulikan seorang penggila game di hadapannya.

"Uh, dasar sombong!"

##LONG DISTANCE##

"Ohayo, Hime-chan!" sapa dua orang gadis secara serentak.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! Ohayo, Ino-chan!" seorang gadis berambut indigo membalas sapaan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman penakluk yang dapat melelehkan hati setiap pria yang melihatnya.

"Umm, Hinata-chan.." tiba-tiba gadis bermata emerald itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sahabatnya yang berwajah polos dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Ia berbisik pelan, "..Ino-chan ternyata suka dengan Sai-kun, lho!"

Sontak gadis berwajah seperti Dewi Bulan itu tertawa kecil setelah menangkap kata-kata yang melintasi gendang telinganya barusan. Dan sang korban pembicaraan itu mendapat firasat buruk ketika melihat kedua sahabatnya berbisik-ria.

"Ehem.. sepertinya telingaku terasa panas", sela Ino sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap tajam kepada kedua orang teroris di hadapannya. Namun, kejengkelannya hanya dibalas dengan suara tawa.

"Ahaha, sudahlah! Ayo, masuk kelas, jangan sampai kita terlambat hanya gara-gara menggosipkan Ino-chan", sindir Sakura. Kali ini, gadis berambut pirang itu hanyut dalam senda gurau sahabat-sahabatnya.

##LONG DISTANCE##

_Teet.. Teet.._

Bel pulang berbunyi. Kini saatnya bagi para siswa berhamburan keluar melepas penat dari kediaman sebelumnya.

"Wah, ternyata kau punya selera yang lumayan romantis juga ya, Kiba-kun?" tanya Naruto yang sama sekali tidak percaya kalau sahabatnya itu mempunyai hobi membaca dan menonton film bertema-kan cinta remaja.

"Yah, begitulah. Mungkin aku telah tertular virus dari kakakku yang doyan nonton drama", tukas Kiba menuduh Shion yang tidak pernah melewati jadwal acara _'Last Kiss'_ dari televisinya.

"Umm.. kalau begitu, berarti kau ahli dalam masalah cinta, bukan?" pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari ulut orang yang pastinya juga bodoh.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Memangnya ada hubungan apa denganmu?" tanya Kiba dengan ketus sembari mengambil dan meletakkan tas di punggungnya.

"Ah, dasar pelit", desah Naruto.

Mereka segera meninggalkan kelas mereka. Namun, anak dari keluarga Namikaze tersebut terlihat tergesa-gesa dan mengangkat mukanya. Tentu saja hal ini menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi orang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hei, tunggu! Kau ini dobe, begitu saja marah", Kiba mengejar dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang sedang cemberut itu.

"..."

"Ya sudahlah, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Kiba lagi yang akhirnya menyerah dengan tipuan Naruto.

"Nah, begitu dong!" seru Naruto puas mendengar perkataan barusan.

"Hmmh.. dasar! Cepat, apa yang mau kau tanyakan? Aku jawab kalau aku tahu".

"Hmm.." pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat sedang berpikir keras dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "... apa tanda-tanda orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, sontak pemuda bermarga 'Inuzuka' itu menghentikan langkahnya dan tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Tawa besar itu sungguh mengundang perhatian siswa lain di sekitarnya untuk mengarahkan pandangan mereka dan mengangkat sebelah alis mata.

Karena reaksi itu terjadi tepat di sebelahnya, Naruto merasa risih dan mencoba menghentikan tindakan-mengundang-tanya itu.

"Psst.. Apa-apaan kau ini, Kiba?", bisiknya dengan suara perlahan.

"Ahaha.. aku.. Ahaha! A-aku tidak menyangka akan mendengar pertanyaan itu dari mulut bodohmu itu", sindir Kiba yang benar-benar tidak percaya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melemparkan tatapan sinis kepada orang itu.

"Oke.. baiklah.. Gomen-nee, Naruto!" Namun mata tajam itu masih belum berpaling dari wajah sang tersangka penghinaan.

"Hmmh, memangnya kau sedang jatuh cinta ya, dobe?" lanjut Kiba dengan pertanyaan mengundang emosi yang membuat jantung Naruto berdegup semakin kencang.

"Eh, uh, bukan! Bukan aku.." jawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Ah, kau ini. Dari tadi kau itu belum menjawab pertanyaanku.."

"Ya,ya, ya! Akan ku beritahu!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di tempat parkir motor yang tepat berada di samping gerbang sekolah. Kiba melihat ke arah langit indah yang menjelang sore itu sambil melanjutkan kembali percakapan yang sempat terhenti, "jadi, biasanya kalau orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu akan selalu memperhatikan orang yang dicintainya, kemanapun ia pergi..." jelas peuda berselera romantis itu secara panjang lebar. Namun, penyakit-tidak-sopan Naruto kembali kambuh.

Sementara penjelasan itu berlangsung, ia tidak memandang pembicara itu sama sekali. Bahkan justru ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain, yaitu seorang gadis cantik yang terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di luar gerbang .

_Seorang gadis cantik nan anggun yang populer di sekolah ini. Ia memiliki banyak penggemar laki-laki (fansboys), termasuk Naruto ini._

Pandangan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok wanita indah tersebut. Senyumannya yang ia berikan kepada teman-teman bahkan penggemar yang melewatinya, sudah berkali-kali membuat jantungnya hampir meledak. Tetapi sayang, ia memiliki saingan berat.

"... dan biasanya, kalau kita melihat orang yang kita cintai itu bersama orang lain, otomatis hati ini akan terasa perih. Walaupun itu hanya perbincangan santai.." lanjut Kiba yang belum sadar kalau ucapannya hanya melewati lorong telinga Naruto. Bertepatan dengan kata-kata itu, tiba-tiba terlihat sesosok pria berambut hitam pekat dan bermata onyx sedang mendekati dan meletakkan tangannya di atas punggung indah milik gadis idamannya tersebut. Mereka terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap dengan santai. Dan terkadang, terlihat semburat merah tipis dari pipi sang gadis lembut itu.

Peristiwa itu sungguh memberkas di hatinya walaupun terlihat sangat sepele.

"... jadi sekarang kau sudah mengerti belum, dobe?" Kiba yang sedari tadi berbicara sendiri seperti kehilangan pikiran dan jiwa itu akhirnya mencoba mengarahkan pandangannya kepada sang pemilik mata saphire di depannya.

"Ya, sekarang aku sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta..."

"Eh? Secepat itu kau menangkpnya, dobe?"

Sang pemilik julukan 'dobe' itu terlihat muram dan lesu. Tak buang waktu lama, ia segera mengambil kunci sepeda motor _matic_-nya di kantung celana hitam sebelah kanan, dan segera menyalakan alat transportasi pribadinya.

_BRUMM!_

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini? Dasar orang tidak tahu balas budi..." sang dokter cinta itu mengamuk setelah pasiennya hendak meninggalkan dia sendiri tanpa ucapan terima kasih. Namun kesialan itu meninggalkan raut wajah yang terlihat muram. Hingga pada akhirnya ..

_WUUSH!_

"HEI, BAKA! TEGA-TEGANYA KAU MENINGGALKANKU!" Kiba berusaha mengejar pria yang tak tahu diri itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Tetapi nasib berkata lain. Kali ini ia harus pulang ke rumahnya sejauh 5 km dengan... BERJALAN KAKI!

"Ah, sial kau dobe! Andai tadi aku tidak jajan..."

_Penyesalan selalu datang di belakang._

##LONG DISTANCE##

Gadis itu menghentakan kakinya berkali-kali ke atas lantai.

_DRAP.. DRAP.. DRAP!_

"Ayo, cepatlah sedikit Sakura-chan.." gadis berkuncir menjulang itu terlihat sangat tidak betah menonton seorang gadis genit berambut merah muda tengah mempercantik dirinya di depan cermin, "... apa kau tidak sadar kalau aku dan Hime-chan sudah duduk selama berjam-jam hanya untuk melihatmu menyisir rambut anehmu itu?"

"Tenang saja Ino-chan.." perempuan itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap kedua sahabatnya yang tengah duduk, "... Sai-kun tidak akan bosan untuk menunggumu".

Sontak mata Ino membulat dan menekuk bibirnya . sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Kurang ajar kau..." tiba-tiba raut wajah gadis itu berubah sinis dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya, "... Sasuke-kun?"

_DHEG!_

"Oh.. ja-jadi Sakura-chan menyukai Sasuke-kun ya?" gadis indigo itu semakin tersenyum mengetahui ulah temannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ah, eh, ti-tidak! Ino-chan berbohong!" Sakura mencoba mengelak dari tuduhan itu. Namun, usahanya sia-sia karena sahabatnya sendiri justru malah semakin memojokkan dirinya.

"Oh, begitu ya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalung dari Sasuke-kun yang masih menggantung di lehermu itu, heh?"

"Ah, Ino-chan! Bilang saja kalau kau itu iri denganku!"

"Apa?"

# ?/&!*...

Mereka berdua terus mengoceh hingga mengulur waktu yang cukup lama. Seperti biasa, Hinata hanya tertawa geli dan menggelengkan kepala. Walaupun sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di hatinya.

##LONG DISTANCE##

**FINISHED**

**Gimana fic-nya? Bagus kan? #muntahmuntah**

**Jelek kah? #angkatjarijempol**

**Tak disangka, otak error-ku ini dapat menghasilkan sebuah fic selebar ini. Di chap 1 ini emang belom jelas semuanya. Tapi tunggu aja di next chap, mungkin akan lebih jelas #dilemparbolabasket**

**Mind to Review? Flame juga gapapa deh. Akan kucoba untuk menahan hati..**

**Arigatou Gozaimashu udah mau baca fic abal ini...!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Hidden Feeling

**Hai-hai lagi! Ketemu lagi sama author sialan yang jarang nyelesaiin fic-nya! Sebenarnya dari hampir 7-8 bulan yang lalu, author memiliki masalah dengan kegiatan sehari-hari. Ada tiga kendala yang bikin saso-kyon engabaikan fic-nya: 1) kadang-kadang kehilangan mood untuk nulis, gara-gara kebanyakan tugas 2) banyak kehilangan waktu, gara-gara kebanyakan tugas 3)kehabisan banyak tenaga, gara-gara kebanyakan tugas. Jadi, intinya author sangat membenci tugas! So, liburan kemarin author berusaha melawan rasa malas untuk menuliskan ide-ide yang sering lalu-lalang di otak ini. Dan semoga fic yang akan minna baca ini tidak bikin penyakit **_**epilepsi**_** atau kanker otak**_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: NaruHina #everlastinglove**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Miss Typo, abal, lebai, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Here it is..**

**Chap 2 : Hidden Feeling**

"Akhirnya, setelah banyak membuang waktu, gadis genit yang baru saja selesai berdandan itu memutuskan untuk berdiri dan melangkah,"... ya sudah. Ayo pergi!"

Kedua gadis di hadapannya pun segera bangkit dari lamunan mereka, dan melihat Sakura yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pergi menuju kafe tempat mereka berdua akan makan malam bersama Sasuke dan Sai.

"Emm.. Hinata-chan?", kata Sakura membuka pecakapan. Dan gadis indigo yang diajaknya bicara mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum,"... apa kau yakin tidak mau ikut?"

"Eh iya benar! Padahal kan, kau yang membuat mereka Sasuke-kun jadi mau pergi bersama kami", sambung gadis pirang yang ikut bicara. Namun Hinata hanya tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya dan menggeleng,"... tidak usah".

##LONG DISTANCE##

".. kau tahu, aku mengagumi.. _aagh!_ Salah!", dia memukul kepala batunya dan mencoba bersuara lagi, "ehm, Hinata-chan.. ehm.. aku.. "

"Kenapa gak dibacain puisi aja?" tiba-tiba datanglah sesosok yang tidak pernah diinginkan di balik pintu kamar.

"Ah.. eh.. uhh.. -apaan kau datang tiba-tiba?" tukas Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hahahah... jadi benar, kali ini kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Kiba berbalik ke arah pintu sambil tertawa geli. Dan ternyata ia berhasil membuat pipi pemuda yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu merona hebat. Ia menundukkan kepala menahan malu,"berhentilah tertawa!"

"Ahaha.. , apa kau tidak salah orang?"

_DHEG!_

" dia? Kau tahu dari mana?" Naruto kembali gelagapan.

Pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu kembali melaju dan menyambar PSP dari atas eja. Ia justru sibuk sendiri di samping kesedihan sahabatnya (author: HAHAHA #devilglare).

"...Hinata-chan kan?"

_DHEG!_

Kiba kembali tertawa dan melanjutkan gaya sok tahunya,"...hahaha! Sakura melihatmu waktu itu..."

**Flashback ON**

_Wuush.. _angin malam yang menusuk, telah membuat bulu kuduk seorang pemuda merinding. Di bawah sinar bulan yang indah ia sedang menatap permata hatinya yang sedang menyaksikan hampir sejam Naruto memandang seorang gadis Hyuuga yang manis itu sambil memanjat pagar. Sebuah mansion yang begitu menakjubkan tengah berdiri di depannya. Dengan beberapa pohon Sakura di pekarangan, dan luas tanah yang begitu lebar seperti lautan. Ditambah lagi dengan seorang putri cantik di dalamnya. Sungguh seperti dunia kerajaan.

Dengan bermodal tekad dan teropong, hampir setiap malam pemuda iseng tersebut mengunjungi mansion itu dari luar. Sebuah senyuman lebar tersirat di wajahnya ketika ia menangkap sosok yang diinginkannya. Selama hampir 2 jam ini, nasibnya berjalan baik sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh ke dalam dan memecahkan beberapa pot tanaman di halaman rumah itu.. _PRAANGG!_

"HEI, SIAPA ITU?" sebuah suara menggelegar seperti guntur itu melewati telinga pemuda keturunaan Namikaze tersebut. Tak ketinggalan suara gempar tersebut diikiuti oleh hentakan sendal kayu dari dalam rumah. Hal itu sungguh seperti gempa bumi yang melanda tubuhnya. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Ia bergegas bangun dan memanjat keluar. Namun sebelum ia berhasil, pintu mansion itu terbuka dan terlihat sesosok laki-laki dewasa dengan berpakaian kimono. Ia terlihat seram pada saat keluar membawa penasaran, Hinata membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar dan menengok keluar,"..Naruto-kun?"

"HEI, KURANG AJAR KAU! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MASUK KE DALAM RUMAHKU DIAM-DIAM?! MAU APA KAU?"

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu hanya fokus dengan pagar yang akan diloncatinya.

**Flashback OFF**

"CUKUPP, MEMALUKAN!", Naruto menutup kedua telinganya, sedangkan Kiba hanya tertawa gaduh.

"HAHA.. dasar bakka! Untung kau tidak jadi dipenggal oleh Hiashi-sama"

"grr.. berisik kau! Sekarang lebih baik kau membantuku mempersiapkan diri!"

"untuk apa?"

"untuk.. .. menyatakan perasaanku. Aku bingung ingin berbuat apa.."

Pemuda Inuzuka itu menjeda game-nya dan memasang wajah cemas, "kau serius? Kapan?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Aku berencana.. besok", seru Naruto lagi.

"Wow! Kalau begitu kau butuh.. pistol dan selongsong untuk menembak dia!"

"Bodoh, aku sedang serius!"

"Oke, maaf! Hmm.. tapi aku khawatir karena setahuku Sasuke juga menyukai Hinata-chan.."

"HAH?"

##LONG DISTANCE##

Pagi hari yang cerah terlihat menemani kepergian Naruto ke sekolah. Seperti biasa, ia pergi bersama Kiba dengan berjalan kaki. Mereka bersenandung ria selama di perjalanan. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan dan segera memasuki kelas yang berada di lantai 3 gedung itu. Dan tak lama, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Mereka pun segera duduk di kursinya.

Tak tersadari, 3 jam akhirnya pun berlalu. Kini waktu untuk siswa beristirahat. Mereka berhamburan keluar satu-persatu. Begitu juga yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Namun ketika baru saja menyentuh lantai luar ruangan, lagi-lagi ia dikagetkan oleh suara gemuruh dari teriakan seorang gadis berambut Sakura.

"Naruto-kunn!"

Sontak pemuda yang merasa dirinya diundang itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara yang baru terdengar. "Eh, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Emm.." tiba-tiba raut muka gadis bermata emerald itu berubah menjadi tatapan dan senyuman yang sinis, ".. sepertinya Hinata-chan mencarimu tuh?"

"Aww.. so sweet..!" tanpa perintah pun pemuda bertato merah di pipinya ikut menggoda Naruto. Dan kalimat yang baru saja terucap berhasil membuat wajah pemuda keturunan Namikaze tersebut merona hebat,".. apaan sih?"

"Ciee..."

"Ah terserahlah. Emm.. ngomong-ngomong dia ada di mana, Sakura-chan?"

Anehnya pertanyaan barusan malah membuat Kiba dan Sakura saling berpandangan.

"Apa?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Butuh sekitar 10 detik untuk dia bisa mengetahui keberadaan gadis yang tadi dibicarakannya sedang memerhatikan dirinya di barisan bangku kedua dari posisinya.

"Err.. kau memanggilku, Hinata-chan?"

"Eh, -kun? aku lupa", tiba-tiba gadis itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kolong mejanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu," ...i-ini milikmu kan, Naruto-kun? Hihi.."

_DHEG!_

"Eh iya benar! A-aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana", pemuda itu segera merebut teropong yang sudah hilang sejak 2 hari yang lalu, ".. ta-tapi kenapa barang itu a-ada padamu, Hinata-chan?"

Gadis Hyuuga tersebut malah tertawa kecil dan berbicara perlahan,".. benda itu jatuh saat kau sedang melompati pagar rumahku, Naruto-kun.. Hihi..!"

_DHEG!_

"H-Hinata-chan k-kau?"

"Sudahlah Naruto, ambil sisi baiknya! Karena ayahnya belum tahu kalau itu adalah kau", hibur Sai yang tiba-tiba datang menepuk pundaknya.

"Heh, Sai?"

"Tapi sisi buruknya, hampir satu kelas yang mengenalmu sebagai _stalker_-nya Hinata-chan", kata seorang siswa berambut gondrong dan diikat seperti sapu dengan lantangnya. Diikuti suara tawa dari Kiba, Sakura, Ino, dan beberapa anak lainnya, _HAHAHA! _Naruto yang merasa ditertawakan langsung tertunduk dengan muka yang luar biasa merahnya.

"Eh? S-sudahlah, hentikan saja! K-kasihan Naruto-kun..", sesosok wanita yang selalu menghantui pikiran pemuda keturunan Namikaze ini tengah memainkan jari dan membelanya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat wajahnya _blushing_.

"Eh, Hime-chan?"

Suasana hening sejenak, hingga pada akhirnya seorang pemuda bermata seperti batu onyx mulai mengangkat suaranya yang menggoda,".. untuk apa kau membela orang bodoh seperti dia, huh?"

Naruto merasa geram dan kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan berteriak dengan lantang,".. memangnya kau pikir, kau itu siapa, huh?"

"Tidak peduli siapa aku, yang penting..", pemuda itu bangkit dari sandarannya dan melangkah menuju siswa yang dianggapnya idiot. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan dada orang itu dan melanjutkan kata-katanya,".. tidak usah dekat-dekat lagi dengan Hinata!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia bahkan sama sekali bukan saudaramu!", bentak Naruto sambil ikut menunjuk Sasuke.

"Ya, karena kau tidak pantas bersama dia. Kau akan menjadi orang yang sangat merugikan. Kau bodoh dan..", sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah tinjuan dari tangan Naruto mengayun ke pip kirinya.

_BAM!_

"Hei-hei, sudah cukup! Kenapa jadi bertengkar begini?", seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat berketurunan Taro itu melerai mereka berdua secara bijak. Namun, pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang merasa tudak puas itu akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan membawa amarah.

"Hei, dobe! Tunggu aku..!" karena bingung, Kiba diikuti dengan beberapa orang di belakangnya segera mengejarnya.

Gadis berwajah sayu itu hampir melangkahkan kakinya. Tetapi sayang, ada sesuatu yang mencegahnya,".. sudahlah, untuk apa kau mengejarnya? Untuk apa kau mengejar orang yang sekarang sudah dibenci oleh ayahmu, huh?"

Mata gadis yang berwarna bunga Lavender itu membulat seketika setelah mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terucap.

##LONG DISTANCE##

**TuBerCulosis**

**Huahamm.. gimana minna? Boleh kali, minta reviewnya? Dikitt ajah..! #ngarep . Nggak ada yang**_** epilepsi**_** kan nih? Baik-baik aja kan nih? Masih hidup semua kan nih? Author berharap fic ini nggak jelek-jelek amat gituh, walaupun di chapter ini ficnya lebih sedikit dari yang kemaren.. haha! Semoga aja minna mau baca chapter selanjutnya.. janji deh, bakal di update lebih cepet daripada yang kemaren.. #swear!**

**Haha.. See ya! #cabut**


	3. Chapter 3 : Guardiance

**My first words are..**

**READERS, MINTA AMPUUNNN...!**

**JANGAN BUNUH AKU! TIDAAAAKKKK!**

**(minna: apaan sih? Idiot!)**

**Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena dengan lancang menelantarkan para senpai setia nan baik hati yang meluangkan waktu berharganya demi ngelirik fiksi-fiksi abalku. Oh Tuhan, author bener-bener minta maaf! Maaf banget! Mohon mafkan akuuuuu~**

**Author ngerasa bersalah banget. Nggak enak. Masih newbie juga, udah belagu sok-sok ninggalin forum fanfiction yang ruarr biasaaa...**

**Sebagai hukuman berat, Author akan bungkuk-bungkuk sampe selesai nulis fiksi dehhh! =D**

**(minna: Woy! Jangan banyak bacot lu! Buruan! Fic abal apalagi nih yang mau lu ceritain? Buruan deh, waktu kita lebih penting dari ini)**

**#jleb!**

**Enggak deh, minna ga mungkin sejahat itu. HAHAHAHA#PLAK...**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Guardiance**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: NaruHina #everlastinglove**

**Warning: OOC, MissTypo, AU, et cetera..**

**.**

**.**

Dengan tergesa-gesa, pemuda itu melesat keluar kelas dengan membawa dua buah kepalan tangan yang semakin mengeras. Gores-gores di kedua pipinya terlihat mengerut beriringan dengan wajahnya yang tertekuk lusuh. Matanya menerawang ke berbagai arah guna mencari sebuah naungan yang tepat untuk ia singgahi sementara waktu. Akhirnya ia menemukannya di taman belakang sekolah.

Tanpa dikomando, beberapa siswa yang telah mengenal pemuda itu sejak lama tengah mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menenangkannya dan sesekali menyebut nama 'Naruto.. Naruto..' berulang kali walau tidak ada hirauan.

"Apa-apaan dia? Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Saudaranya bukan, pacar bukan, teman juga mungkin bukan. Dasar tidak tahu diri! Teman macam apa dia?", lidahnya bergerak cepat kilat dan hampir tak dapat dihentikan. Kepalanya terasa ngilu memikirkan kejadian barusan yang membuatnya dongkol.

"Sudahlah dobe, kau tidak perlu marah-marah begitu", hibur salah satu sahabatnya yang berdarah Inuzuka itu sambil menepuk bahu Naruto secara perlahan. Wajahnya menyiratkan sinar perihatin terhadap seseorang yang tengah ia rangkul saat ini.

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak perlu marah? Orang seperti itu..."

"Yah, namanya juga Sasuke. Dia selalu berbuat semaunya. Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia. Terserah mau apa", kali ini seorang pemuda bertubuh langsing dengan rambut hitam ala mangkuknya yang ikut bersimpati pada Naruto.

"Hah, tidak ku sangka. Sasuke-kun sejahat itu", seorang gadis Yamanaka terlihat menyesal mengingat orang yang pernah ia sukai telah menyakiti perasaan teman dekatnya sendiri.

Pemuda yang kerap kali bersikap ceroboh, bodoh, dan ceria itu kini membungkam mulutnya untuk sementara mengikis emosinya yang sempat meledak. Ia merasa sedikit tenang ketika amarahnya mereda.

Keheningan mencekam suasana.

Tak jauh dari situ, seorang gadis beririskan batu emerald tengah menutup sinar matanya dan melayangkan pikirannya entah kemana. Tiada yang tahu. Ia hanya menghembuskan napasnya sejenak dan mendesis... "Sasuke.."

**.**

**.**

**. . . . . .**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah, jangan terlalu kalut, Naruto. Mungkin lain kali kau akan lebih beruntung", tiba-tiba seseorang yang bertubuh over-kapasitas meninju pundak temannya yang sedang tak-bertenaga itu hingga ia terlempar. Beruntung Naruto tidak terhempas hingga keluar gerbang sekolah.

"ITAIII!" hal itu benar-benar mengejutkan dan memecah keheningan yang tadi telah mengambil alih atmosfir di antara mereka. Naruto yang menjadi korban bakaran energi Chouji tadi meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi punggungnya yang mengenai batuan kecil di daerah tempat tadi ia telempar.

"CHOUJI! Kau ini.. "

Kini suara gesekan bunyi jangkrik telah tergantikan oleh bising tawa yang gaduh. Semuanya tersenyum dan terbahak-bahak, menghempaskan penat sejenak yang menyiksa pikiran mereka.

"Beruntung kau temanku. Kalau bukan, kuhajar kau Gendut!"

"Ayo lawan aku! Kalau bisa, nanti kuberi hadiah", tantang si Gendut itu pada Naruto.

"Hadiah apa?"

"Kecupan..." Chouji memajukan bibirnya sambil mengikuti arah pipi pemuda yang diajaknya berduel itu. Sontak pemuda bernama keluarga Uzumaki itu mengernyit dan memberi tampang jijik pada aksi jahil temannya itu. Ia menolak keras tubuh besar Chouji yang mendekat.

"MENJAUHHHH... MENJAUHHHH!"

HAHA! Semua tertawa..

. . . . . .

"Ya, kau dengar kan, Hinata! Berhentilah bersikap bodoh!"

Gadis itu tersentak. Ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain diam dan memandang bingung pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. '_Apa maksudnya?_' bisiknya dalam hati kecilnya. '_Kenapa tou-san bisa tahu tentang hal ini?'_

"Aku sudah memberi tahu semuanya kepada ayahmu. Dan ternyata ayahmu benar-benar muak dengan anak itu. Hah.. betapa hinanya dia! Ketahuan mengintip.." sinar mata onyx-nya menyerang tajam iris lavender sang gadis keluarga Hyuuga itu, seakan-akan matanya yang tertawa puas atas keadaan Hinata sekarang.

"Yah, aku kan sudah memperingatimu dari awal. Kau tidak akan bahagia dengannya. Apalagi.." bola matanya terpojok ke atas, menunjukkan raut wajahnya yang seakan mengingat sebuah nama.. "Naruto? Dia tidak pernah pantas untuk bahagia! Camkan itu, gadis lemah!"

Sasuke melesat pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kini terpaku dan membisu di kursi tempat duduknya. Ia meremas dan terkadang menarik rok stelan seragamnya sebagai tanda kalau perasaannya benar-benar kacau-balau. Tak jarang pikiran-pikiran tentang.. pemuda itu.. melayang-layang di kepalanya. Dan tanpa disadari, ia memejamkan matanya dan menitikkan sebuah tetesan air hangat dari mata lavendernya. Ia benar-benar jenuh.

Kini ia berkutat dengan dunianya. Dunia masa lalunya yang menyiksa dan membahagiakan. Semuanya bersatu. Memporak-porandakan isi hatinya. Andai dia tahu.. andai dia mengerti.. andai.. andai.. andai... kata-kata pengandaian keluar darinya seakan-akan sebentar lagi harapannya habis terkikis. Dia kalut dalam sendunya.

Bagai tak mengerti keadaannya, tiba-tiba bel berbunyi tiga kali. Salah satu pertanda bagi para siswa kalau jam istirahat sudah habis. Saatnya untuk kembali memulai pelajaran dan masuk kelas.

Gadis itu segera menghilangkan pikirannya yang menyiksa. Ia menghapus tanda dan bukti kesedihannya. Dia tidak mau ada yang mengetahui bekas air matanya- walaupun warna merah masih terpancar keluar dari benda bening itu. Oh, dia berusaha keras menghapusnya.

"Hei, Hime-chan! Ternyata kau masih di sini?"

"E-Eh, Ino-chan!"

"Kau.. menangis ya?" Tenten bergegas mendekati sahabatnya yang tertangkap basah mengusap daerah sekitar matanya dengan telapak tangan lembutnya.

"T-tidak kok.. a-aku.. t-tidak.." Hinata yang gelagapan itu justru semakin mengundang tanya teman-temannya yang datang tiba-tiba. Dan secara tiba-tiba juga Naruto mendekat dan memperhatikan gadis pujaannya.

"A-ada apa Hinata-chan? Apa yang dilakukan teme itu terhadapmu? Biar kuhajar dia nanti", Naruto mempertajam pandangannya dan melihat sekelilingnya bak seorang predator yang sedang mengintai mangsanya.

Melihat tingkah konyol Naruto di hadapannya, gadis itu tersenyum sejenak. "T-tidak ada apa-apa, U-Uzumaki-san.." ia menunduk.

"Hah, sudah! Ayo masuk kelas, bakka!" dengan tawa, Kiba meninju pundak sahabatnya itu sambil mengajaknya masuk ke kelas yang berbeda ruangan. Mereka pun akhirnya bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dan tak lupa Naruto memberi salam kecil kepada gadis Hyuuga yang dicintainya. "Dahh.."

"Wah, wah, bahagianya Hinata-chan.."

"Ciee... sepertinya ada yang sedang berbahagia yaa.."

Ia hanya mengerang. Pipinya memerah dan ia tersenyum penuh kepasrahan.

...

Beberapa saat setelah itu bel berbunyi lagi empat kali, memberikan raut wajah kegembiraan kepada seluruh siswa yang menghuni tempat itu tak tekecuali. Suara gemuruh tak dapat dihindari lagi. Para siswa berlari terbirit-birit seperti kesetanan. Hanya dalam satu kejapan mata, ruang-ruang kelas pun kosong tak menyisa.

Gadis itu berjalan perlahan membawa tas hitam selempangnya. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman manis yang tak pernah sirna dari wajahnya yang berwarna pucat. Ia mengikuti jejak teman-temannya yang telah mendahuluinya berjalan sambil bercanda. Hinata hanya sekedar tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kami duluan ya, Tenten-chan, Hime-chan!" seru Ino dan Sakura bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangan mereka dan berjalan mundur menuju gerbang sekolah.

Dua gadis lainnya ikut memberi salam perpisahan dan tetap berdiam di tempatnya. Mereka masih menunggu seseorang untuk mengangkutnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya seorang pemuda berwajah datar dengan iris mata yang bernuansa sama seperti Hinata pun berhenti di depan mereka sambil terus memegang roda kemudi _Mazda_-nya.

"Ahh, akhirnya Neji-kun datang juga", gadis bercepol-dua itu tersenyum puas ketika melihat kekasihnya yang baru datang. Ya, mereka memang seorang sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Dengan sikap dan level keceriaan yang berbeda, mereka menjadi dua insane yang saling melengkapi.

"Nii-san, s-sehabis ini langsung p-pulang kan?" tanya sepupu perempuan Neji tiba-tiba sambil memasang sebuah wajah yang agak linglung dan gelagapan.

"Ya", jawabnya tegas. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, t-tidak apa-apa. K-kalau nii-san ingin pergi dengan Tenten-chan dulu juga tidak apa-apa. Nanti aku pulang sendiri saja", Hinata tersenyum. Namun kali ini sedikit terlihat lebih lebar dari biasanya.

Mendengar ucapan sahabatnya ini, Tenten langsung menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Dan tak disangka Neji juga mengalami _blushing_ yang hebat. Namun pemuda itu sangat pandai untuk mengalihkannya.

"Tidak! Aku mengantuk. Aku mau langsung pulang. Ayo cepat!"

Tanpa perintah yang lebih lanjut, Hinata dan Tenten bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil -walaupun sempat diselingi tawa kecil dari mereka berdua-.

Secepat kilat, pemuda berwajah dingin itu mengendarai kendaraannya. Hanya dalam 25 menit mereka sampai ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Kejanggalan ini segera disadari oleh gadis pemalu di mobil itu.

"K-kenapa ke sini? Tenten-chan tidak diantar dulu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum mengoda. Kalimat itu sukses membuat dua sejoli yang berada di jok depan membisu dan salah tingkah.

"Ah, a-anu Hinata.. a-aku mau ke.. itu.."

Hinata terkekeh mendengar pengakuan kakak sepupunya yang seketika berubah menjadi gerogi. Tanpa penjelasan lagi, ia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang membuka pintu _Mazda_ hitam milik sepupunya dan mengucapkan,".. Itekimashu! Semoga kalian beruntung yaa.."

Gadis itu berlari kecil dan membuka gerbang mansionnya sambil melambaikan tangan kecilnya. Neji tersenyum dan menunjukkan raut wajah senang seakan-akan ingin berteriak terima kasih banyak kepada adik perempuaannya. Mobil itu melesat pergi.

Hinata melangkah pasti ke dalam rumahnya. "Tadaima!" serunya ketika pintu yang besar dan tingginya melebihi tubuhnya itu bergeser. Ia disambut hangat oleh para maid-nya yang berjumlah lebih dari satu – tentunya.

Ia tahu kalau ayahnya sedang tidak ada di sini. Dia segera melepas sepatunya dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Ia pun segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk dan memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya terbang jauh entah kemana.

. . . . . .

"Hey, Shikamaru! Kau tidak ikut menonton? Kenapa kau malah tidur, huh?" seorang pemuda berkulit coklat matang terbelalak ketika secara tidak sengaja melihat sahabatnya itu tergolek sempurna di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Andai saja dia wanita.

"Ah, dasar dobe! Seperti tidak tahu Shikamaru saja. Di manapun tempatnya, pasti tidur! Sedang buang air saja bisa ketiduran. Apalagi.." belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba mulutnya dipenuhi makanan ringan yang sengaja dimasukkan Shikamaru secara paksa.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Chouji! Biar kau kena penyakit dan cepat mati", ujarnya dengan tampang garang.

_GLEK!_

Semua penghuni kamar apartemen itu memandang takut pada sang Dewa Tidur. Kata-katanya terlalu mengerikan kalau sampai terjadi. Beruntung Shikamaru bukanlah dewa yang sebenarnya. Atau Chouji akan wafat mengenaskan di tangan hampanya.

"APA?"

"AHAHA... T-tidak apa-apa! Kembalilah tidur, Shikamaru!" seru Naruto sebelum nyawanya ikut terancam._Huh, ini kan kamarku,_ bisiknya perlahan sambil menyesali tempat tidurnya yang tidak lagi kosong.

"Haha.. ada-ada saja", Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Setelah itu suasana kembali sunyi. Hampir seluruh pandangan mereka kembali kepada sebuah layar berwarna yang menyala tepat di hadapan para penghuni ruangan itu. Hampir semua, kecuali si penghuni tempat tidur, dan fokus Chouji yang agak terbagi dengan bungkus snack yang semakin menipis. Oh, tidak. Kali ini ada seorang lagi yang sedang melamun di depan televisi.

"Wah wah! Ada yang melamun, nih! Ciee.. yang sedang jatuh cinta", sebuah pukulan kembali menghujam kepala Naruto yang malang. Padahal dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Bakka Kiba! Sakit!" erangnya sambil mengelus dahinya yang baru saja ditinju. Perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan wajahnya merona hebat.

"Hehehey! Lihatlah pipinya yang memerah", Kiba mengangkat dagu sahabatnya yang tertunduk itu dan menertawakannya. Semua ikut kegelian melihat guratan-guratan di pipi Naruto yang kini dikelilingi oleh _pink-blushing _. Merasa tak terima, ia kini ganti menjitak pelipis orang yang tadi membuatnya direndahkan.

"AWW! Kuhajar kau!"

Peristiwa saling-dorong akhirnya tak terhindari lagi. Keadaan kamar Naruto menjadi gaduh seketika. Shikamaru yang merasa terganggu berusaha menutupi telinganya dengan bantal yang tadi ditindih oleh kepalanya. Ia tidak tahan dengan kebisingan itu. Dan sekarang ditambah lagi satu kubu negara yang ikut berpartisipasi pada Perang Dunia III.

"HEY! Enyahlah kalian, tumpukan sampah! Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit?"

Seorang pria separuh baya tiba-tiba membuka pintu yang sudah agak rapuh itu secara paksa. Dengan kaos tanpa lengan putih dekil, celana panjang hitam yang kini berubah menjadi kelabu, sebuah cerutu di ujung bibirnya, dan kumis-jenggot tipisnya begitu menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah seorang bapak pengangguran yang sedang mencari ketenangan. Namun harapannya hilang seketika diganggu oleh kumpulan siswa yang juga pengangguran dan tak bertanggung jawab.

"Gomen-nee, jii-san!" Naruto segera mendekati pria itu dan membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya di depan kaki sang pemilik rumah kost itu. Ia berharap setelah ini ia tidak ditebas dengan pisau daging.

"Dasar kau! Ingat, kau ini dititipkan oleh Namikaze-san di sini supaya kau bisa lebih mandiri, bukannya menjadi anak gelandangan yang mengganggu masyarakat di sekitarmu, mengerti?"

_Hmmph~ _Kiba menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan sakit di perutnya.

"I-iya maaf, jii-san", secara spontan pemuda malang itu menengok ke arah teman-temannya dan mengerutkan alisnya, perihal memberi isyarat agar mereka bisa tahu diri.

"Jadilah anak yang berbakti! Jangan kecewakan orangtuamu! Mereka itu benar-benar sosok yang hebat, dan tidak pantas dipermalukan oleh sikap gadunganmu itu! Belajarlah yang rajin, dan tunjukkan kepada mereka kalau kau itu anak yang pintar!"

_Hmmph~ _

BAM! Pintu kembali tertutup.

_Buahahahahaha!_

"Sshhhh.." Naruto mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan berteriak setengah berbisik," diamlah!"

Tawa itu memang mengecil. Namun tawa itu tidak hilang. Mereka menahannya hingga tidak terdengar. Kiba sampai memegangi perutnya, Chouji terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak, Shikamaru terkekeh hingga berbaring telungkup ditempat tidur, Sai memukul-mukul lantai, dan Lee berguling-guling sambil memegangi perut bawahnya.

Anak dari pasangan Namikaze-san dan Uzumaki-san itu pun akhirnya menyandarkan tubuhnya lemas di dinding sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

. . . . . .

"Sumimasen, nee-san! Kau dipanggil tou-san di bawah", ketukan pintu yang berhasil membangunkan gadis itu berakhir dengan kalimat yang kini benar-benar membuatnya sadar dari tidurnya.

"I-iya, arigatou Hanabi-chan", ucapnya.

"Aku duluan ya.."

"Ya, silahkan Hana-chan", ia mengejangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya sambil mengeluarkan hawa bangun-tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan bangkit perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika mengetahui bahwa ia masih mengenakan setelan seragam sekolahnya lengkap dengan kaos kaki dan tas selempangnya di atas tempat tidur. _Ya ampun, aku ketiduran,_ ujarnya setengah berbisik sambil mengumpulkan kembali energinya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera berlari meninggalkan ruang kamar tanpa mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Hinata tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga. Ia tidak menyadari kalau ia masih mengenakan alas kaki yang licin. Tiba-tiba ia terpeleset dan terlempar ke arah bawah.

"Eh-"

_GREP! _Sepasang lengan kuat mencekam tubuh mungil yang untungnya tidak jadi terantuk lantai. Gadis Hyuuga itu benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang menyelamatkannya,"..U-Uchiha-san?"

"Kenapa kau ini ceroboh sekali, huh?"

"G-gomen, a-aku bisa sendiri", Hinata merasa tidak tenang dan agak risih dengan posisinya. Ia bergegas bangkit dan melepaskan kedua tangan besar milik pemuda di sampingnya, ".. k-kenapa U-Uchiha-san bisa ada d-di sini?" tanyanya tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah sepasang mata onyx yang tengah memandanginya.

Belum sempat pertanyaan itu diselesaikan, tiba-tiba sesosok pria tegap ber-yukata menghampiri mereka sambil mengeluarkan suara dalam yang bergemuruh seperti guntur,".. ehem! Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Hinata?"

"I-iya tentu saja, tou-san", gadis itu membungkukkan badannya dan bergegas menyongsong jejak ayahnya menuju ruang tengah. Sasuke berjalan perlahan dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Maaf, Hinata. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan padamu mengenai.. dirimu. Duduklah!"

Sepasang bola mata lavender milik Hinata secara tidak sengaja menangkap sosok sepupunya, Neji yang kini juga tengah duduk di sekitar ruangan itu dengan wajah datar langganannya.

"Hmm.. Hinata, bisakah aku mulai? Maaf mengganggumu, anakku"

"A-ah.. t-tidak apa-apa tou-san. Silahkan bicaralah"

"Hmmph.. Hinata, kau tahu kalau ayahmu ini sudah semakin tua. Aku tidak dapat lagi memperhatikanmu sepenuhnya. Walaupun aku tahu, kau adalah gadis yang baik dan terhormat.." tiba-tiba suara beratnya terputus dan ia memperhatikan penampilan anak perempuannya dengan saksama,".. kenapa kau masih mengenakan seragam, Hinata? Apa kau sudah mandi sore ini?"

_DHEG!_

"Eh- gomen-nee tou-san! M-maafkan kebodohanku ini, tou-san. Aku ketiduran. B-bisakah aku izin dulu ke belakang untuk.."

"Cukup! Tidak perlu! Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dulu. Mengapa kau bisa menjadi seceroboh ini, huh? Apa kau tidak malu sebagai wanita yang hampir dewasa, belum membasuh diri sampai malam begini? Seharusnya kau bisa lebih tanggap berhubung usiamu yang sudah tidak kecil lagi. Kau seharusnya.."

"Jii-san.." sahut Neji perlahan untuk menyadarkan pamannya bahwa beliau memiliki pembicaraan yang lebih penting dibandingkan menceramahi Hinata yang belum mandi.

"Ehm.. maafkan aku! Biar aku lanjutkan.. Hinata, aku percaya kau tidak perlu dinasihati lagi karena kau bukan gadis kecilku yang dulu masih kutimang-timang. Dan ku harap kau juga dapat menjaga pergaulanmu agar tetap sehat. Apa kau bisa, sayangku?"

Hinata tertegun sejenak ketika mendengar suffiks terakhir yang diucapkan ayahnya. Jarang ia mendengar kata itu semenjak beberapa tahun terakhir setelah mereka kehilangan seorang wanita tangguh yang menjadi penopang kehidupan bagi keluarga ini. Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman sumringah di bibirnya. Tetapi kegembiraannya itu pudar ketika Hiashi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

".. dan ku harap kau bisa menjauh dari.. ehm.. Uzumaki.. Uzumaki Naruto"

Sepasang mata indah milik gadis itu membulat dan membesar. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan sebuah nama yang baru saja keluar dari tenggorokan ayah kandungnya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau itu bukan "Naruto".

"M-maaf tou-san, U-Uzumaki-san? M-memangnya dia melakukan a-apa?" tanyanya terbata-bata penuh perasaan bersalah dan ketakutan yang menjerat hatinya.

"Dia benar-benar bukan pemuda yang baik. Dia selalu membuat onar di sekolah, pemalas, tidak pernah belajar.." Hinata terkejut dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seorang pemuda berwajah dingin di seberangnya yang ia sangka telah meracuni pikiran ayahnya. Sasuke tersenyum, ".. dan tidak sopan! Dia ketahuan tiga kali memanjat pagar rumah kita. Sesekali aku ingin menebas kepalanya dengan samurai. Apa dia tidak tahu cara menekan bel atau mengetuk pintu? Kenapa harus mengintip?"

_DHEG!_

Antara kaget, kecewa, dan.. malu tengah ia rasakan di hatinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perasaan malu ketika ayahnya terus menerus menjelajahi sikap Naruto yang ceroboh.

"B-baiklah, tou-san. A-aku mengerti", gadis itu kehabisan kata-kata. Sebenarnya ia memiliki seonggoh pertanyaan mengenai hal ini. Namun ia tidak ingin melukai hati Hiashi dengan memberontak. Hinata telah bersumpah untuk patuh pada ayahnya dan membuatnya bahagia.

. . . . . .

Pagi hari, mentari bersinar hangat dan menerangi dunia yang baru saja dilanda kegelapan malam. Seluruh makhluk mulai tersadar dari lelapnya dan memulai aktivitas yang sudah menunggunya untuk dilakukan.

Sekitar pukul delapan pagi itu di Konoha High School, telah banyak siswa yang berdatangan dari rumah kediamannya. Beberapa siswa sudah masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing, tetapi ada juga yang masih bermain atau sekedar berbincang di luar gedung.

Tak lama setelah itu, sang tokoh utama datang membawa tas selempangnya bersama seorang teman langganannya yang selama ini selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersamanya.

"Ah, Kiba!"

"Hm?"

"Ada panggilan alam. Kau duluan saja", ujarnya sambil memegangi kancing atas celananya sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Hm.. tidak perlu ditemani? Nanti kau malah buang air sebelum waktunya lagi, gara-gara takut ada hantu kamar mandi", goda Kiba sambil terus memandang sinis pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Aargghh! Sudah pergi sana!" Naruto malah menendang kasar temannya itu hingga tergeser jauh ke depan.

"HEY! Bakka dobe!" pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu menengok ke belakang dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Kemudian ia berjalan perlahan menuju bangunan sekolahnya.

"Hah, kau yang bodoh! Apa kau tidak ingat kalau tadi aku baru saja buang air di jalan? Haha.." ia berbicara perlahan sambil memandangi Kiba yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Ia tertawa puas setelah membodohi temannya tadi. Sebenarnya dia berniat menunggu seseorang untuk ia sambut dari gerbang. Ya, dia menunggu Hinata.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan ia segera melihat sebuah kilatan hitam mobil _Mazda RX-8 _yang masuk melewati pintu besi biru yang sengaja dibuka lebar untuk para siswa. Tidak salah lagi, itu mobil milik Hyuuga Neji. Senyumnya begitu lebar ketika ia melihat siapa yang pertama kali muncul di balik pintu mobil sport itu.

_WUUSH~_

Kali ini sebuah mobil lain memasuki gerbang. Sebuah benda berwarna merah mengkilat dengan lambang merck _Ferrari _di bagian depan dan belakang mobil itu. Dengan model atap terbukanya, Naruto dapat dengan mudah mengenali orang yang mengemudikannya.

"A-aku duluan ya, nii-san!" samar-samar suara itu terdengar dari kejauhan tempat kediamannya. Sosok gadis lavender itu berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Bukan kepadanya, tapi ke arah pintu besar di belakang dirinya.

Hinata segera menyadari seorang pemuda yang berada beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Naruto tersenyum, hendak menyapanya. Ia mencuri pandangan sejenak ke arah sinar mata Sapphire itu, namun segera juga ia melepasnya. Dia melenggang masuk ke bangunan itu. Hinata meninggalkan seseorang yang rela berbohong demi menunggunya tengah meratapi dirinya yang hanya dilewati seperti angin. Gadis itu berjalan terlalu cepat hingga Naruto kehilangan sosoknya.

Akhirnya pemuda itu kembali berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga dan memasuki ruang kelasnya. _Aneh_, pikirnya. Padahal dia mengira hubunganya terasa semakin dekat dengan gadis itu. Tetapi kenapa sekarang dia malah melewatinya seperti orang yang tidak pernah dikenalnya?

Dengan wajah bingung, Kiba menanyakan soal kepala Naruto yang dari tadi digaruknya. Namun sebelum itu, ia bertanya perihal ke toilet yang begitu lama.

"Hey, kenapa lama sekali? Jangan-jangan tadi kau sedang menghisap _sisha_ sembunyi-sembunyi, ya? Ayo megaku!"

"Hush! Seenaknya saja kau bicara seperti itu! T-tadi itu tiba-tiba aku sakit perut dan buang-buang air", sangkalnya cerdik. Tidak terbayang kalau dia sampai ketahuan berdusta untuk menemui seorang gadis.

"Hmm.. "

Bel kembali berbunyi, menandakan saatnya memulai pelajaran. Seluruh penghuni bangunan itu segera bergegas dan memasuki ruang kelas yang sudah ditetapkan. Para sensei pun bergegas memasuki ruang kerja mereka dan mulai mengajar.

...

".. karena atom Klorin atau Cl memiliki 7 elektron valensi, ia membutuhkan satu elektron lagi agar memenuhi hukum oktet. Dan Klorin yang berikatan dengan Natrium akan menerima satu elektron", sebuah kalimat-kalimat yang keramat ini telah berhasil melewati rongga-rongga telinga para siswa di kelas. Hanya lewat.

"..Jadi, dapat disimpulkan bahwa ikatan kovalen atom itu merupakan peristiwa serah-terima elektron antar atom yang berika.." sang guru Kimia tiba-tiba menyadari sebuah keganjalan di dalam ruangan itu. Ada sepasang mata yang sedang dipejamkan. Ada pun sepasang telinga yang sengaja ditutup menggunakan _headset_ kecil berwarna hitam. Tidak seperti kebanyakan guru lainnya, ia kali ini mendekati anak itu perlahan. Hal itu membuat para siswa mengarahkan pandangan mereka kepada tujuan sensei itu berjalan.

Wanita pengajar itu berhenti tepat di samping meja belajar seorang siswa berambut pirang dengan garis-garis di pipinya yang menyembul keluar di balik lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

Kiba yang berada tepat di belakangnya berinisiatif untuk membangunkan temannya yang berada dalam bahaya. Ia menendang bagian punggung pemuda yang tengah lelap tersebut. Namun, Naruto malah bergumam jengkel.

"Err.. apa sih? Diamlah bakka! Nanti aku ketahuan"

"KAU YANG BAKKA!"

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

Sontak pemuda yang baru saja dipanggil namanya segera sadar karena kali ini ia mendengar suara yang tegas dan maut.

"A-Anko-sensei..?"

Matanya masih mengatur cahaya yang masuk. Dan cahaya itu kembali bersatu di hadapannya yang menampilkan sebuah wajah garang yang tak asing lagi di benaknya. Benarlah! tiba-tiba sebuah telapak tangan mengelus-elus kepalanya dan, ".. tidurlah di kantor, sayangku! Kutunggu kau di jam istirahat nanti ya.."

"Duh, mati aku!" selepas itu Anko kembali ke depan kelas dan memperpanjang ceramahnya mengenai _atom_. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Naruto yang mengantuk. Namun tidak ada yang sebodoh dan gegabah sepertinya. Ada beberapa siswa yang juga tidur atau mendengar lagu, tetapi tidak sampai kalut apalagi terlelap.

Bel kembali berbunyi. Benda itu kali ini menjadi undangan bagi pemuda gadungan itu untuk menghampiri kantor guru.

".. ini peringatan teakhir yang kuberikan kepadamu. Jika kau tidur di kelas lagi keempat kalinya di minggu ini, kami dari pihak sekolah akan memanggil orangtuamu untuk membicarakanmu lebih lanjut", ia muak mendengar semua kata-kata yang menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Rasanya ingin langsung keluar dari sini. Tetapi ia sadar bahwa hal ini akan membuatnya semakin hancur.

".. sekarang, kau keluar! Berlarilah mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 30 kali agar kau tidak mengantuk lagi!"

"Ta-tapi.."

"SEKARANG!"

Dengan langkah gontai ia meninggalkan ruangan penuh api membakar itu. Ia berjalan lemas keluar gedung sekolah. Ia melewati ruang makan di dekat kantin dan melihat teman-temannya yang sedang asik makan sambil bercanda. Dan ternyata mereka juga memperhatikan wajah lesu Naruto.

"Hey dobe! Ganbatte!" seru Shikamaru sambil mengangkat sebuah kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Kali ini disuruh membuat laporan harian, berjemur, meminta maaf ke semua guru, atau apa lagi?"

"Jangan lupa berdoa dan meminta petunjuk Dewi Bulan ya..!"

Naruto sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kata-kata semangat atau pertanyaan tidak penting yang didengarkannya. Ia tertunduk dengan bibir yang sengaja dimajukan dan berjalan tak tentu. Matanya mengarah ke bawah dan sama sekali tidak fokus dengan langkahnya. Dan ketika hampir sampai ke lapangan marathon di sekitar sekolah, sang Dewi Bulan membuyarkan lamunannya.

_BRUK!_

Sekotak penuh bento tercecer ke tanah. Nasi kepal dan teman-temannya yang malang tadi tertabrak dan jatuh bersamaan dengan seorang gadis manis pemilik bento.

"G-gomen! A-aku tidak melihatmu... Hinata-chan?"

"G-gomen, a-aku yang s-salah U-Uzumaki-san", gadis itu segera berlutut memunguti makanan yang jatuh. Tangannya agak gemetar ketika menyentuh nasi dan sayurannya.

"Eh, jangan diambil! Nanti kotor. Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya", dengan sergap pemuda lancang itu memegang lengan indah di hadapannya. Hinata yang terkejut segera menarik tangannya kembali dengan hati-hati.

"Eh, t-tidak u-usah. S-sudah..."

"Aku belikan makanan ya, Hinata! Nanti kalau kau kelaparan bagaimana?"

"J-jangan, Naruto-kun.."

"Hah?"

"Eh.. emm.. maksudku U-Uzumaki-san tidak perlu membelikanku makanan. A-aku tidak lapar kok"

"Ah, jangan sungkan-sungkan. Tunggu sebentar ya.."

Naruto segera bangkit dan melesat pergi ke arah kantin.

Gadis yang ditinggalkannya itu benar-benar bingung dan salah tingkah. Ia ingin menahan pemuda itu, namun kini ia sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

**Bersambung...**

**Summary of Next Chapter..**

"_Aku tidak peduli denganmu, cih!" Sasuke sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada gadis itu. Ia malah semakin menariknya ke arah yang diinginkannya. Ia membuat Naruto benar-benar marah dan jengkel. Karena kehabisan kata-kata, pemuda berkulit tan itu pun mulai bertindak. Dia menarik tubuh mungil Hinata dan memeluknya._

"_Tentu saja, ini urusanku!" perbuatan bodohnya itu sukses membuat gadis yang tengah dalam dirinya itu merona hebat. Terlalu hebat._

_..._

**Zaaaaaaahhh... gimana? Gimana? Apa masih gaje? Atau tambah gaje?**

**Duh maaf ya minna, author nulis dengan jurus cepat kilat ala G-scence. Jadi maaf kalau hasilnya tidak seperti yang diharapkan :(**

**Apa readers masih mau baca yang selanjutnya? #puppy-eyes**

**Maaf ya, kali ini author janji ga akan ngecewain readers lagi, deh. Author akan menyelesaikan chapter 4 dengan SEGERA! Paling lama 1 bulan akan segera di-publish. Author janji, ga akan ada kata **_**ngaret**_** lagi deh..**

**Sampai jumpa minna..**

**Muah :* Muah :* Muah :***

**(minna: euh..)**

**Hehehe...**

**Mind to review? :3**


	4. Chapter 4 : Photo Album

**Hai hai lagi readerss...**

**Curcol dikit, chapter ini dibuat pas habis selesai nulis Chapter sebelumnya. Jadi, waktu author publish yang ketiga, author tuh lagi menyelesaikan chapter selanjutnya.**

**Ahh.. bener-bener ga enak ngecewain orang. So.. author akan selalu berusaha memberi yang terbaik kepada para readers.. ;;) #ciaelah**

**Review maupun flame akan terus author jadikan patokan untuk ke depannya.**

**Wish me luck, guys..**

**Okay, Check it out..**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : It's Much Better**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: NaruHina #everlastinglove**

**Warning: OOC, MissTypo, AU, et cetera..**

**.**

**.**

Langkahnya tergopoh-gopoh karena kehabisan tenaga. Ia mengusap pelipisnya yang dibanjiri oleh peluh dan segera menghampiri seorang gadis yang tengah menunggunya. Ia menyerahkan sebungkus makanan di tangannya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Kentang goreng, tidak apa-apa kan?" ia meluruskan punggungnya dan mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, ".. soalnya tadi .. hufth- semua counter penuh dengan antrean. Dan.. hanya counter.. _French Fries_ yang agak sepi... Tapi.. kau masih mau makan kan, Hinata.. chan?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk dan ikut mengatur detakan jantungnya. Ia menyentuh bungkusan itu dengan hati-hati dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kau marah ya, hime?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "ah.. t-tidak kok. A-aku tidak m-marah sama sekali, U-Uzumaki-san", masih tetap dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Ah, Naruto juga tidak apa-apa. Kita kan sudah saling mengenal"

Gadis itu tertegun dan semburat merah di kulit pipi mulusnya sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi. Ia tersenyum.. sangat manis dan indah. Ia menggenggam kentang gorengnya erat. Kini pikirannya hanya tertuju kepada seorang pemuda di hadapannya. Mereka saling kalut dalam perasaan mereka. Keheningan menyelimuti atmosfir di antara mereka, yang segera berakhir dengan teriakan maut tak berperasaan.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

**.**

**.**

**. . . .**

**.**

**.**

Ketika mendengar seseorang baru saja meneriaki namanya, ia tidak sempat berpikir dan segera menjatuhkan tubunya hingga hampir menyentuh tanah. Tangannya menahan bumi dan kakinya mengayunkan tubuhnya ke atas dan ke bawah. "58.. 59.. 60.. 61.."

"Hey, bodoh! Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan _push-up_, huh?"

"M-maafkan aku, Anko-sensei!" si bodoh itu segera berlari terbirit-birit menuju lapangan dan berlari melingkarinya.

"DASAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI!"

"Maaf, sensei! Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar.." teriaknya samar-samar dari kejauhan, sambil terus mengitari tempat itu.

"Teruslah berlari sampai 50 kali!"

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia memasang muka kaget, kecewa, dan bersedih.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Mau aku tambahkan?"

Anko melangkah maju mendekati lapangan oval seluas 70x80 meter itu guna mengawasi peserta didiknya lebih cekatan. Dia takut di-_kibuli_ lagi.

Ia berlari lagi. Kali ini semakin cepat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata yang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dengan perasaan malu ia tersenyum salah tingkah. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya tertawa geli. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Bukan, bukan bahagia karena Naruto dihukum. Tetapi bahagia mengingat pembicaraan singkatnya barusan.

"Hukuman lagi, huh?"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah dimana suara itu menggema.

"Itukah pangeran-mu? Cih! Sungguh menyedihkan.."

Mata lavendernya kini tengah memandang sinis kepada seorang pemuda jangkung yang sedang pura-pura memandangi Naruto yang berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau.. kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku, Uchiha-san!" Hinata menjawab tegas untuk membela haknya. Ia sangat menolak kehadiran Sasuke yang tanpa diundang dan seakan-akan menghantui kehidupannya.

"Hm.. sekarang kau berani ya? Menurutmu kau akan ditolong oleh pria bodoh itu lagi, menyingkirkanku, dan kemudian kalian hidup bahagia selamanya, begitu? Tidurlah, dan buatlah mimpi indahmu sendiri. Karena aku sedang mewujudkan mimpi indahku", pemuda itu mencekam kedua tangan Hinata dengan kuat dan menyeretnya, ".. ikut aku!"

"Tunggu, aku tidak mau.. lepaskan aku!"

"Hmm.. kau mulai memberontak, huh? Ikuti aku!" Sasuke memperkuat cengkraman tangannya dan menariknya lebih kencang. Gadis itu semakin memberontak dan meronta. Hal itu sontak mengalihkan pandangan Naruto. Ia berhenti berlari dan menatap tajam ke arah tempatnya tadi bersama Hinata yang telah direbut oleh teman penghianatnya.

Pemuda itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah fokus matanya, "HEY!"

Anko begitu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba menyadari seseorang yang hilang dari pandangannya. Kali ini ia benar-benar geram dan mengumpat berkali-kali mengikuti suara amarah hatinya.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! AKU BENAR-BENAR LELAH! AYO BERHENTI DAN KEMBALI KE SINI!"

"G-gomen, Anko-sensei", ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, "setelah ini aku akan berlari 100 kali. Aku punya sesuatu yang harus segera diselesaikan"

Kali ini wanita itu menyerah. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya pasrah. Namun tiba-tiba penglihatannya diganggu dengan sebuah peristiwa tarik-menarik yang berada di dekat celah gerbang keluar lapangan.

...

"Hei! Hentikan gerakanmu, Sasuke! Jangan sentuh Hinata!"

"Apa urusanmu, huh?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Apa kau kehilangan kejantananmu, sampai bertengkar dengan wanita seperti ini, huh?"

"Aku tidak peduli denganmu, cih!" Sasuke sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada gadis itu. Ia malah semakin menariknya ke arah yang diinginkannya. Ia membuat Naruto benar-benar marah dan jengkel. Karena kehabisan kata-kata, pemuda berkulit tan itu pun mulai bertindak. Dia menarik tubuh mungil Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Tentu saja, ini urusanku!" perbuatan bodohnya itu sukses membuat gadis yang tengah dalam dirinya itu merona hebat. Terlalu hebat. Dan beruntung orang penengah itu datang tepat waktu. Anko melerai mereka dengan bijaksana.

"Apa-apaan ini? Sudah, hentikan!"

"Cih!" Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukan atau mengindahkannya. Ia melesat sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu.

"Hey! Uchiha Sasuke! Hah.. terserahlah", wanita itu sempat memanggilnya. Namun ia tidak lagi mempedulikan kepergian anak itu. Hal itu memang sudah biasa. Sasuke memang Sasuke. Dia kini hanya kembali fokus kepada.. Naruto dan Hinata.

"Naruto, lepaskan gadis itu!"

"Eh- umm.. maaf sensei", dekapan itu lenyap,".. a-aku bisa jelaskan semuanya"

"Hmmh.. selesaikan hukumanmu! Aku mempercayakannya kepadamu. Ku tunggu kau sepulang sekolah"

"Hai'k sensei", Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Dan kemudian Anko pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"H-Hinata?"

Gadis itu tertunduk malu dan tengah memainkan jari-jemarinya. Ia memejamkan mata untuk membantu meredakan getaran-getaran hebat di tubuhnya. Darahnya berdesir cepat, napasnya tidak teratur, dan wajahnya sangat merah. Ia masih dapat merasakan semuanya. Kehangatannya, detak jantungnya, dan bau tubuhnya. Semua beradu di benaknya.

"H-Hinata?"

Matahari siang itu bersinar sangat terik. Hal itu membuat kepala Hinata terasa pening. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya lemas. Ia pun rebah setengah sadar.. di tangan pangerannya.

"H-Hinata-chan?! Kau kenapa? A-aku antar ke UKS ya?"

"T-tidak usah N-Naruto-kuunnhh.."

"Eh? Em.. umm.. maafkan aku, Hime. T-tapi ini sudah saatnya masuk kelas. Apa mau ku antar ke kelas saja?"

"J-jangan, t-tidak usah..", gadis itu membenarkan posisinya. Ia berusaha bangkit dan berdiri, walaupun masih terasa pusing, ".. m-maaf merepotkan. A-aku bisa kembali s-sendiri. J-jangan khawatirkan aku.. U-Uzumaki.."

"Naruto saja.."

Hinata tersenyum. Ia memandang pemuda itu sejenak. Kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, ".. Konichiwa, Naruto-kun!"

"Selamat siang! Aku mencintaimu, Hi- eh?!"

Pemuda itu bergegas membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berlari ke tengah lapangan sambil menjambaki rambut pirangnya. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Hinata.. dia mempercepat langkah kakinya dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia tidak mendengar apapun.

Beberapa jam berlalu, dan Naruto belum berpijak dari tempatnya. Padahal bel sekolah sudah berbunyi lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Para siswa berhamburan keluar gedung, sedangkan anak itu masih terus mengejar angannya, mengelilingi lapangan 100 kali.

Tiba-tiba suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh muncul dari balik tembok-tembok yang mengelilingi tempat itu. Suara itu semakin terdengar dan terus merajalela.

"Ayo, teruslah berlari Uzumaki Naruto! Wuuhhuuuu..." dengan tubuh langsingnya Rock Lee melakukan _standing applause_ di pinggir lapangan sambil terus menyoraki nama itu.

"Dan bisa kita lihat, peserta badung dari Konoha telah melewati 87 _lap_. Kini tinggal 13 _lap_ lagi menuju garis _finish_.." ejek Kiba sambil meniru gaya protokol kejuaraan marathon.

Naruto tetap berlari tanpa menghiraukan sisi kanannya yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang menghinanya habis-habisan. Ia masih tetap bersikeras dalam usahanya menyelesaikan hukuman.

"..90.. sepuluh kali lagi! Ayo cepat, bodoh! Kami ingin cepat pulang!"

"Pulang saja sana! Aku bisa pulang sendiri.."

"Benarkah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Kiba dengan suara yang begitu lantang hingga menggema ke ujung lapangan. Naruto memang mendengarnya. Tetapi ia tidak menggubris pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Ahh, marah ya? Hahah.." Shikamaru menertawakannya. Dan orang yang ditertawakannya membuang muka.

"Oke, kalau itu maumu, dobe. Kami akan pulang tanpamu. Semoga kau beruntung ya.."

Ia masih tetap berlari dan _stay cool_. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tidak melirik ke arah samping sama sekali. Hal itu membuat teman-temannya yakin kalau si _dobe _ini sedang _ngambek_ dan ingin ditinggalkan sendiri. Ketika mereka benar-benar berjalan menjauhinya, tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak, "Hey, tunggu! Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh!"

Namun nasib sudah kepalang sial. Tidak ada yang mendengarkan hirauannya. Ia berteriak kian kencang hingga ia kehabisan tenaga. Ia hendak mengejar, hingga seorang wanita yang tak asing lagi datang menjemputnya, "Bagaimana, Uzumaki Naruto? Sudah berapa keliling?"

"A-Anko-sensei? A-aku sudah.. hufth- berkeliling se.. banyak 92 kah..lihh" ujarnya setengah merintih karena lelah dan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi keringat.

"Hmm.. sudahlah. Aku sama sekali tidak bertujuan untuk menyiksamu. Aku menghukummu agar kau dapat belajar mengambil hikmah di balik kesalahanmu. Kami sangat mengharapkan perubahan darimu, Naruto", jelasnya panjang lebar, berharap pemuda itu bisa mengerti posisinya.

"Arigatou-gozaimashu, sensei", ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan membungkuk menuju tempat Anko berdiri, ".. santai sajalah, sensei! Aku sama sekali bukan orang yang pendendam. Hehehe.."

"Terima kasih. Sekarang kau mengerti kan, kenapa aku menghukummu?" Naruto mengangguk, ".. sekarang ambillah barang-barangmu dan pulanglah!"

"Hai'k sensei", ia segera meninggalkan wanita itu dan kembali berlari menuju gedung sekolah yang sudah tidak berpenghuni sama sekali,

**. . . .**

"Hmm.. pasti Neji nii-san sedang.." timbul semburat tipis yang mengapit sebuah rangkaian senyuman indah di wajahnya. Pikirannya membayangkan betapa bahagianya kakak laki-lakinya saat ini. Merangkai hari indah bersama kekasih yang paling dicintainya. Hinata rela berbohong agar dapat membiarkan keduanya bersama. Ia ingat bahwa tadi dia bilang ada kerja kelompok. Oh, Tuhan! Besok hari Jumat! Gadis itu mengira sepertinya kakaknya sudah tahu kalau ia bersilat-lidah. Tapi, siapa yang mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan? Selagi bisa berduaan, kenapa tidak? Ah, dasar.

Sebenarnya terkadang Hinata merasa cemburu melihat kemesraan sahabatnya dengan 'pria'-nya. Bercanda bersama, berjalan di taman sore hari, menonton film berdua, dan menyaksikan kembang api di tahun baru... berdua! _Kapan aku bisa bersama.._ dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia ingin melenyapkan piikiran itu. _Mana mungkin? Otou-san tidak menyetujuiku sama sekali.. huh. Dan belum tentu dia menyukaiku.. mm.. apa dia benar.. cinta.. tidak!_

Dia berjalan sangat perlahan. Kakinya menelusuri koridor yang panjang, gelap, dan sepi. Apa yang dilakukannya selama ini, sampai sekolah tidak berpenghuni?

_Ckiit.. ckiit.. ckit_

"Apa itu?" mata Lavendernya terbelalak seketika mendengar suara decitan antara sepatu dengan lantai marmer sekolahnya. Ia berjalan semakin cepat. Ia melihat ke belakang, kanan, kiri, dan.. _bruk!_

Tulang hidungnya menghantam sesuatu. Dia baru saja menabrak sebuah pintu kelas. Hinata benar-benar tidak memperhatikan arah depan sama sekali. Bola matanya asyik berkeliling. Mungkin karena terlalu panik.

_Ckiit.. ckiit.._

Hinata mendengarnya lagi. Suara decitan yang membuatnya tertabrak pintu itu kembali muncul, dan kali ini terdengar lebih jelas. Ia pun tahu kalau sumber suaranya berasal dari balik pintu itu.

Dia menyentuh gagang besi itu perlahan, berniat untuk membukanya karena penasaran. Ia mendorong dengan hati-hati... _BRUK!_

Ini ketiga kalinya ia mengalami tabrakan. Namun sekarang bukan tubuhnya, atau hidungnya yang terasa sakit. Tetapi.. jantungnya.

"H-Hinata-chan? Kau sedang apa?"

Ini juga ketiga kalinya ia bertemu dengan.. "N-Naruto-kunn?"

_Apa ini takdir? Oh, tentu bukan bodoh!_

"..."

"A-a-aku sedang.. anu.. emm.. ketiduran—eh.. anu.."

"Hmm.. kenapa gelagapan? Tidak bilang juga tidak apa-apa" pemuda itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum cengiran khas-nya. Hal itu yang selama ini menggelitik hati Hinata.

Gadis itu hanya tertunduk. Antara malu dan salah tingkah.

"Hmm.. kau sendirian, Hinata-chan? Di mana Neji?"

"Ah, Ne-Neji nii-san sedang ada tugas. J-jadinya aku p-pulang sendiri.."

"HAH? Bagaimana sih dia itu? Menelantarkan adiknya gara-gara tugas. Sepenting apa sih tugas itu?"

Hinata tersenyum, ".. eh, m-mungkin mengenai skripsi-nya. M-memang N-Naruto-kun k-kenapa be-belum.. p-pulang?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ohh.. aku habis mengambil tasku yang tertinggal gara-gara dihukum di lapangan tadi sampai jam segini.. oh iya, kita pulang bersama saja.."

"JANGAN!" tiba-iba gadis itu mengangkat dan menggoyangkan kedua tangannya. Hal itu membuat Naruto bingung. Hinata tertunduk dan memejakan matanya.. ".. gomenasai, N-Naruto-kun.."

"M-memangnya kenapa, Hinata-chan?"

"Eh, s-soalnya aku sudah p-pesan taksi. Kan t-tidak mungkin dibatalkan. _Hinata bodoh!_"

"Umm.. taksi ya? Ya sudahlah.. hati-hati ya!"

"I-iya.. Itekimashu, Naru~"

"Tapi kalau berjalan bersama sampai di depan gerbang, tidak ada salahnya kan? Hehe.. Apa mungkin taksinya menjemput di lantai tiga?"

"Eh, hihi.. Naruto-kun bisa saja", gadis itu tertawa sejenak. Hanya sejenak. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba ketakutan muncul dalam benaknya.

Kemudian mereka berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor. Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka akhirnya mencapai lantai dasar dan meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Ternyata di bawah masih ada beberapa siswa dan petugas kebersihan. Namun tak satu pun yang mereka kenal baik.

".. hmm.. apa kau menyukai mutiara, Hinata-chan?"

"Eh? M-mutiara? M-menurutku semua orang menyukainya. Memangnya Naruto-kun tidak suka?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku sangat menyukainya. Amat-teramat-sangat menyukainya. Apalagi, mutiara yang ada di matamu, Hinata-chan", ia tersenyum lebar dan puas.

"Ah.. Naruto-kun!" erangnya sambil tertawa. Betapa manis raut wajah yang ditunjukkannya. Membuat Naruto hampir mati berdiri dibuatnya.

"Tuhan itu baik ya, menciptakan makhluk seindah dirimu untuk aku cinta.. em.. " oops! Ia salah bicara, ".. untuk.. dunia yang sejelek ini. Heheee..." cengirnya salah tingkah.

Hinata tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Oh, Tuhan! Apa benar dia manusia?'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Emm.. N-Naruto-kun. Gomen, aku p-pulang dulu ya", pemuda itu tersentak ketika mengetahui ia telah mencapai gerbang sekolah. _*) CLICK!_

"Eh—oh iya, sampai lupa! Hati-hati ya, Hinata-chan! Kalau ada apa-apa di jalan beritahu aku ya! Pulanglah ke rumah! Jangan ke mana-mana lagi!"

"Ah, arigatou-gozaimashu N-Naruto-kun.. Itekimashu—_sekhawatir itukah kau padaku, Naruto-kun? Kau, juga hati-hati ya.."_

Naruto tersenyum dan berbalik menuju taman parkir.

...

Sesampainya di sana, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mencoba mencari sesuatu. sesuatu yang dari tadi bergetar di kakinya. Setelah itu ia mendapatkan telepon genggamnya dan menekan tombol hijau di _keypad_-nya.

"Ada apa?"

"_Hey, dobe! Aku dan yang lainnya sedang ada di rumah Kiba. Kau mau datang tidak?"_

"Hah? Di mana?"

"_RUMAH KIBAAAAA! Tut.. tut.. tut..."_

"HALO? SHIKA? HALO? Arghh! Dasar pelit pulsa!" dia memasukkan benda itu kembali dan menaiki sepeda motornya.

**. . . .**

"TADAIMAA..."

"Jam berapa sekarang, Hinata?"

Suara itu, menghantam telinga Hinata yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di rumah.

"T-tou-san?"

"Apa kau bosan tinggal di rumahmu? Pergi ke mana kau tadi?"

Tenggorokannya terasa tercekik. Ia hampir tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dia tidak memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk disampaikan. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau mendustai ayahnya. Tetapi dia juga tidak mungkin melaporkan Neji yang meninggalkannya. Itu terlalu sadis. Ia tidak mungkin menghancurkan kebersamaan Tenten dan..

"Neji. Ya, mana dia? Mana kakakmu itu? Kenapa dia tidak pulang bersamamu, huh?"

"Eh—a-anu, N-Neji nii-san sedang.. umm.. me..nger..jakan tugas skripsinya!" sahutnya dengan tempo lebih cepat di bagian akhir. Hinata sangat takut. Ia sudah terlanjur berbohong. Pelipisnya dialiri setetes peluh.

Hiashi memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Pandangan matanya kian tajam,"kuharap kau berkata jujur".

"Sumimasen, otou-sama!"

Ia menunduk. Kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju rangkaian anak tangga. Satu persatu ia lewati hingga akhirnya mencapai puncak lantai.

Dengan langkah lesu gadis itu membuka pintu kamar gaharunya dan melempar tas selempang hitamnya. Hinata bingung dengan perasaanya. Haruskah ia takut? Kecewa? Atau.. bahagia?

**. . . .**

"Hei, malam ini kita mau jalan kemana?"

"Apa? Malam ini? Kita? Hei bakka, sekarang kan hari Jumat!" Shikamaru berhenti meneguk minuman sodanya ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Ya, lalu kenapa?"

"Hari Jumat dan Sabtu adalah saat yang tepat bagi para remaja untuk.. ya kau tahu, berurusan dengan cinta!" jelas Sai sambil tersenyum dan menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Ya, wajar saja dia bertanya. Dia kan tidak pernah punya pacar.." Kiba tertawa, diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Hey, kau jangan tertawakan aku, Kiba! Memangnya.. kau punya pacar? Huh!"

Ia tertegun. "E-enak saja! Aku.. punya pacar kok!"

"Hah, mana buktinya? Kau saja tidak pernah cerita.."

"Memangnya harus? Untuk apa aku menceritakannya padamu?"

Empat orang lainnya memperhatikan pemuda bertato merah itu dan memikirkan sesuatu, Chouji mulai mengangkat suara beratnya, "hmm.. tapi, memangnya kapan kau pacaran, Kiba?"

"Umm.. b-baru-baru ini sih.. emm.. kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?"

Sai mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku juga baru tahu kalau kau sudah punya pacar. Siapa namanya?"

"Ah, apa pedulimu? Sudahlah, tidak penting mengurusiku", pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain. Tidak peduli apa lagi perkataan yang akan ia dengar. Naruto memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Dasar aneh!" ketus Shikamaru.

"Hey, lihat! Film 'Frightening New Year' sudah ada di bioskop! Lihat iklannya!" tiba-tiba keheningan terpecah dengan gelegar teriakan histeris Chouji. Teriakan itu memang terdengar tidak penting. Tapi teriakan itu menyelamatkan mereka dari jerit rasa penasaran.

"Wah, kalau begitu ayo ke bioskop bersama setelah ini!" ajak pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan kegirangan. Ia tidak ingat sama sekali dengan pembicaraan barusan.

"Kau itu bodoh apa tuli, sih?"

"Bodoh dan tuli.."

"Huu.. lagipula siapa yang mengajak kalian? Aku akan mengajak Chouji, Lee dan.." ia memandang Sai penuh harap agar ia bisa ikut ke group lajang itu. Tetapi pemuda berkulit pucat itu malah tersenyum salah tingkah.

"A-aku.. maaf Naruto. Aku juga sepertinya tidak bisa"

"Huh.. pasti gara-gara Ino lagi.."

"Eh?"

"Ya sudah, kita bertiga saja!"

"Em.. Naruto? Aku.. ada janji dengan ayahku. Aku mau membantunya memasak", Chouji angkat bicara setelah mengingat janjinya membantu usaha restoran keluarganya.

"Ya sudahlah, kau dan Lee saja yang pergi. Jangan lupa bergandengan tangan kalau mau menyebrang.." Kiba kembali menghina sahabatnya.

"Hah! Diam kau, Kiba!"

BUAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Hah.._

**. . . .**

Dingin dan mencekam. Hembusan angin barat seakan menusuk tulang dan mempercepat desiran darah. Menelan isi hati yang kian tak menentu. Rembulan seakan tak datang, atau mungkin ia sedang bersembunyi?

Wajahnya sendu. Pandangannya sama sekali tak berganti. Memperhatikan latar biru berbintik putih kecil yang berantakan, seperti perasaannya. Sesekali ia menghela napasnya, dan seringkali bergumam mengingat secercah senyuman yang baru-baru ini menghangatkan harinya.

Rambutnya terurai lembut, melayang-layang di bawah langit. Gaun piyama putih berendanya seakan hendak membawanya terbang meninggalkan balkon marmer itu. Mungkin sebentar lagi peri-peri kecil akan segera menghampirinya, mengajaknya terbang ke khayangan untuk bersiap menyinari bumi yang kesepian tanpa cahaya. Namun gadis itu hanya manusia biasa.

"Psst.."

Hinata terkejut. Sesuatu telah membuyarkan lamunannya. Telinganya menangkap suara yang terdengar kilat dan membuat sengatan listrik di bagian saraf-sarafnya.

"Psst.."

Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia memeluk tubuhnya dan berusaha mencari-cari.. apapun.

"Psst.."

Kali ini kakinya melangkah perlahan ke belakang. Matanya membulat dan seakan menginterogasi rumahnya. Semak, pohon, taman, lampu, pagar..

_UGH!_

"Shhh..." sebuah telapak tangan kanan membekap mulut gadis itu. Ia terkejut setengah mati dengan sosok yang dilihatnya. Namun ia sama sekali tak berteriak. Hinata mengangguk menuruti perintahnya.

"Aku mohon jangan laporkan pada ayahmu, Hinata", pinta pemuda yang berdiri tepat di depan jendela kamar geser yang berukuran sangat besar dan tingginya mencapai lebih dari dua meter.

"Umph.. I-iya. Ta-tapi kenapa Naruto-kun bisa ada di sini?"

"Memanjat.."

"Eh—? B-bagaimana bisa? L-lagipula r-rumah Naruto-kun kan, ja-jauh", ia gelagapan. Dia bingung mau berkata apa lagi. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara terkejut, takut dan senang.

"Hehe.. aku baru pulang dari rumah Kiba. Aku tidak sengaja lewat sini.." pemuda itu mengangkat kecil bahunya dan menjulur sempit lidahnya, "..lalu waktu aku melihat ke arah sini, aku melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya. Kukira tadinya bidadari jatuh dari surga".

Hinata berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan semburat merah yang luar biasa merayapi pipinya. Walau sebenarnya ia sedang berteriak kegirangan dalam hatinya. Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan hampir terangkat ke atas, seolah ia memiliki sepasang sayap besar berbulu putih.

Naruto tertegun. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu dalam diamnya.

"Ngh.. N-Naruto-kunh?"

Suara itu terlalu lembut dan sama sekali tak mengganggu pikiran pemuda itu. Kedua matanya menangkap tatapan sayu milik gadis Hyuuga yang telah lama tinggal dalam dirinya. Ia seakan tak ingin melepasnya. Aura keindahan Hinata terlalu memikat hatinya. Andai ia bisa menghentikan waktu...

_Tok.. tok.. tok.._

"Eh—?"

"Sumimasen, nee-san! Kata tou-san sudah saatnya makan malam. Kau tidak turun, nee-san?"

Suara Hanabi.

Salah satu klan Namikaze itu pun akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya. Dan di hadapannya kini adalah seorang gadis linglung yang sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu.

"Aih, N-Naruto-kun, b-bagaimana ini?!" teriaknya setengah berbisik.

"Nee-san?!" anak di balik pintu itu merasa tak sabaran dan akhirnya membuka benda berbahan kayu yang tadi diketuknya.

"Nee-san?"

"Ah, i-iya?" Hanabi menemukan kakak perempuannya sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan mengaduk isi tasnya. Rupanya seorang yang lain telah berhasil bersembunyi dari panggilan maut.

"Nee-san tidak turun? Tou-san sudah menunggumu di bawah. Dan sepertinya setelah ini ada yang mau dibicarakan soal.. umm.. soal Neji-niisan", pada akhir nada bicara, gadis kecil itu sempat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ah, b-baiklah Hanabi-chan. Aku akan segera turun sebentar lagi"

"Baiklah, nee-san. Aku pergi dulu", ucapnya sambil menutup kembali pintu yang dibukanya. Tepat setelah kamarnya kembali terasa aman, Hinata mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bangkit dan menemui seseorang di bawah tempat tidurnya.

"N-Naruto-kun, a-aku ke bawah dulu ya! N-nanti aku bawakan makanan", ia tersenyum dan segera menemui pintu keluar. Gadis itu mengunci kamarnya dan melenggang pergi menuju ruang makan, membiarkan orang asing di dalam rumahnya.

**Naruto POV**

Hah? Neji? Ada apa dengan dia? Sepertinya selama aku hidup, seorang Neji Hyuuga tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Dia kan perfeksionis, seperti pamannya. Hihi..

Ah, tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, aku terjebak dalam kebodohan dan kecerobohanku sendiri. Berada dalam kamar seorang wanita yang tidak memiliki hubungan khusus denganku, dan sebentar lagi ayahnya akan datang dan memenggal kepalaku.

Menyedihkan. Bagaimana bisa aku melewati pagar rumah pencakar langit milik keluarga Hyuuga, masuk diam-diam tanpa ketahuan penjaga, dan berani memanjat dinding rumah Hinata? Mungkin benar kata teman-temanku. Aku sudah benar-benar gila.

Untung saja Hinata itu baik, dan tidak tega melihat diriku ditebas habis oleh ayahnya. Jadi, mungkin selama aku tidak macam-macam aku akan selamat dari kejaran babi hutan galak itu.

Aku pun segera keluar dari kolong tempat tidur yang sebenarnya terlihat lebih indah daripada kamarku sendiri. Mataku mulai berkeliling. Kamarnya sangat luas, bersih, rapi, dan wangi. Aromanya khas bunga Lavender, seperti aroma parfum yang selalu hinggap di tubuhnya setiap hari. Dindingnya berwarna violet. Gadis ini memang sangat menggemari warna lukisan bunga Sakura, pemandangan pedesaan, foto keluarga, dan keadaan kamar yang tenang sangat mendukung siapapun untuk terlelap.

Aku pergi menuju meja kecil yang berada tepat di sebelah meja riasnya. Astaga! Kaum wanita terlalu memusingkan.

Di atasnya terdapat beberapa bingkai foto yang memasang wajahnya, atau adiknya, atau keluarganya. Ah, membosankan. Akhirnya aku mencoba membuka laci mejanya dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati. Aku menemukan sebuah album foto. Aku pun segera mengambil dan membukanya.

Yah, seperti biasa. Hanya foto keluarga besarnya. Aku melihat sosok wajah ibunya. Dia cantik seperti Hinata. Namun sayang, dia meninggal. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Ah, bosan. Aku kembali memasukkan buku tebal itu dan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang lain pada laci yang selanjutnya. Dan aku menemukan album foto lain.

Aku membuka di halaman pertama album itu. Dan aku melihat sekumpulan anak-anak kecil tertawa riang, kecuali Hinata. Ia terlihat ketakutan dalam gambar itu. Ketika semua anak bersama, ia hanya diam di sudut fokus kamera. Aneh.

Lembar kedua, eh? Ada aku! Oh, aku hampir lupa kalau aku satu sekolah dengannya saat taman kanak-kanak. Dalam gambar itu aku sedang berlari bersama teman 5 sekawanku, yah tapi selain Sai Taro. Aku baru mengenalnya saat setahun yang lalu. Dan lagi-lagi dalam gambar itu Hinata sedang bermain ayunan... sendirian.

Aku membolak-balik lembaran itu. Terkadang aku tersenyum karena foto-foto itu mengingatkan masa kecilku. Album itu sekaligus memberi tahu bahwa aku sudah lama bersama-sama dengan Hinata. Tapi aku baru menyadari keberadaannya saat jenjang menengah atas. Dan entah ada angin apa, ada beberapa hal misterius yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Hah— aku meletakkan album itu kembali ke tempatnya. Kini tinggal satu laci yang belum kubuka. Berhubung aku ini penasaran dan masa bodoh dengan apapun— kecuali Hinata— aku kembali membukanya dan menemukan sesuatu yang lain. Tidak jauh dari benda yang sebelumnya, aku menemukan buku lagi.

Aku hampir ingin menutup laci itu kembali. Namun bentuknya yang tidak asing membuat pandanganku tertarik kepada buku itu. Diary..

Kondisinya menunjukkan kalau buku itu sudah lama disimpan. Ukurannya sedang, dan dapat dipakai sebagai buku gambar atau buku coretan.

Tapi aku sadar buku itu milik siapa. Aku membukanya dan terlihat sebuah gambar gadis kecil sendirian. Aku membalik lembaran itu, dan aku membaca tulisan dalam lembaran itu. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu..

_Okaa-san dimana? Aku sendiri. Tou-san galak._

Kalimatnya singkat. Namun artinya jelas kalau anak ini sedang mencari ibunya yang sudah lama meninggalkannya. Kasihan pacarku—eh?

_Uzumaki Naruto.. dia memberikan apelnya dan mengajakku naik seluncuran._

Hah? Bahkan aku tidak ingat kejadian itu. Sudah lama sekali.

_Dia baik sekali._

Aku melompati beberapa halaman. Aku tidak mungkin menyelesaikannya dalam keadaan terburu-buru seperti ini. Jari telunjukku berhenti memutar lembaran pada bagian ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada diary-nya. Hey, dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Dan aku baru ingat kalau waktu itu dia pindah entah kemana, dan akhirnya kembali ke tempat ini lagi saat jenjang sekolah menengah pertama.

Benarkah kalau Hinata mengagumiku sejak kecil? Aku kurang percaya.

_Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Naruto-kun , dia semakin tinggi dan tampan. Senyumannya sangat indah dan bahagia. Aku iri. Tapi aku merasa sangat bahagia setelah 3 tahun berpisah dengannya dan akhirnya dapat melihat wajahnya lagi. Aku mencintaimu.._

Hmm.. kali ini aku membaca tulisan empat tahun yang lalu. Tepat di malam saat aku tiba-tiba saja merasakan getaran hebat dan pikiranku yang tak pernah lepas dari gadis ini.

_Oh, dia melihatku! Waktu terasa berhenti ketika ia menangkap pandanganku. Sesuatu seakan menusuk jantungku hingga berhenti berdetak. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak berani menatapnya terlalu lama. Memang aku bisa apa? Mana mungkin dia membalas perasaanku?_

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku berkli-kali menyadarkan diriku. Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

_Benarkah Naruto-kun menyukaiku? Ah, tidak mungkin. Aku pasti terlalu banyak minum soda atau mungkin sedang sakit kepala. Mana mungkin? Dia berhak mendapat gadis lain yang lebih cantik dan ceria dibandingkan memilih diriku yang pemalu dan penakut, bahkan takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanyang disimpannya sendiri selama lebih dari 7 tahun. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-kun.._

Menurutku ini sudah cukup menyadarkanku. Aku berniat menutupnya dan kembali menyimpannya. Aku merasa lancang telah membuka privasinya. Namun di halaman terakhirnya..

_Jangan lakukan itu, Sasuke! Jangan ganggu Naruto-kun! Kenapa kau menyalahkan dia atas ketidakbahagiaanmu? Kumohon tinggalkan dia! Pergilah!_

**To Be Continued..**

**Summary of Next Chapter..**

_**Chapter selanjutnya adalah bagian sudut Hinata yang berbicara.**_

_..._

"_Hinata-chan.." suaranya mengusik telingaku. Rasanya aku ingin menutup keduanya, namun aku mengurungkan niatku dan tetap mendengarkannya._

_Tiba-tiba kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh pundakku yang bergetar. Aku sangat malu dengan keadaanku. Seorang gadis pemalu yang ketakutan dengan perasaannya sendiri. _

_Ia memelukku. Aku terkejut setengah mati. Namun aku berjanji tidak akan lari lagi._

_..._

**Gimana minna?**

**Apakah ceritanya semakin ga nyambung? Ku mohon reviewnya..**

**Apapun akan author terima ala kadarnya**

**Jangan segan-segan juga untuk nge-flame. Flame yang bermanfaat akan sangat berguna bagi author. Semua masukan pasti author terima, karena author bukanlah pembuat fiksi yang sempurna.**

**Halah.. cukup bacotnya.**

**seperti kata-kata author kemaren, author sedang berusaha menepati janji untuk mencegh kekecewaan readers.. haha.**

**Semoga readers mau mebaca next chapternya.**

**See ya... :***


	5. Chapter 5 : My Side

** Welcome home, readers ;;D**

**Author mungkin akan semakin mengurangi curcol tak berguna ini, agar tidak menjadi sampah fiksi. :D**

**But, thanks untuk semua kesempatan yang readers berikan untuk berkunjung ke sini..**

**Author sangat bersyukur, bahagia, dan puas atas hasil yang kemarin**

**Tapi semoga readers juga suka dengan hasilnya...**

**Seperti yang author bilang kemarin #ciaelah.. dalam chapter ini kebanyakan adegan diambil dari sisi Hinata.**

**Dan mungkin mulai di chapter ini readers akan berhenti dibunuh oleh sekian lelucon garing yang pernah author bikin di chapter sebelumnya.**

**More seriously...**

**Okay then, check it out!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : My Side**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: NaruHina #everlastinglove**

**Warning: OOC, MissTypo, Typos, AU, et cetera..**

**.**

**.**

Ia mempercepat gerakan mulutnya, walaupun dia tahu kalau hal itu dapat membuatnya tersedak. Tetapi ia tidak peduli. Gadis itu lebih peduli dengan seseorang yang tengah menunggunya di lantai atas.

Tiba-tiba tenggorokannya tersumbat dan batuk.

_UHUK!_

"Hinata! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa kau buru-buru seperti itu saat makan?" Hiashi begitu marah ketika melihat beberapa remah makanan keluar dari mulut anak gadisnya. Ia menatap Hinata dengan jijik.

"G-Gomenasai! Gomenasai", Hinata segera keluar dari kursi duduknya dan membungkuk minta ampun dari ayahnya. Tanpa buang waktu lama, dia berlari ke dapur dan mencari secerca kain. Ia pun kembali ke ruang makan dan segera membersihkan meja.

"Untuk apa kau bersihkan? Semua makanan telah menjadi kotor. Dasar tidak berguna!"

"G-gomen.." gadis itu tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Beribu kata maaf diucapkannya yang akhirnya sama sekali tidak menyentuh hati Hiashi.

Pria itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia menyodorkan piringnya yang masih berisi sisa potongan daging dan beberapa brokoli rebus.

"Kau membuatku tidak selera makan, Hinata", setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Hinata tertunduk dan bergumam kata maaf hingga beberapa tetes air hangat akhirnya jatuh melewati pipinya. Ia menangis. Namun dia berusaha untuk menghapusnya karena dia tahu bahwa dia tidak sendirian.

"Nee-san.." seorang gadis kecil berumur sebelas tahun menghampiri Hinata dan menggenggam tangan kanannya. Sedangkan di sisi yang lain seorang pemuda Hyuuga sedang memasang wajah dinginnya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Neji memperhatikan kedua adiknya sejenak, lalu pergi menyusul pamannya.

"Nee-san, jangan menangis", Hanabi cemas melihat kakak perempuannya. Tetapi hal itu malah membuat Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia memeluk adiknya erat. Kemudian meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Ia berjalan cepat menuju tangga dan menaikinya dengan langkah yang besar. Bahkan sesekali ia melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus.

"Arakawa-san.." Hanabi memanggil salah satu pelayan di rumahnya, ".. tolong bersihkan meja ya! Tidak ada yang mau makan malam ini".

**. **

**.**

**. . . .**

**.**

**.**

Ia berlari. Secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. Kakinya menghentak bumi dengan kekuatan penuh amarah. Matanya yang terpejam mengeluarkan linangan kesedihan yang menodai lantai. Pikirannya jenuh. Hatinya tertusuk.

_Grek.. Blam!_

Tak peduli apa pun lagi. Hinata menghempaskan dirinya. Gadis itu membanjiri tempat tidurnya dengan derasnya aliran air mata. Tubuhnya tak dapat lagi menahan ribuan hujaman kekecewaan. Ia hanya memeluk erat selimut dan bantalnya untuk sekedar menemukan kehangatan fisikal. Sesekali ia mengerang untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya yang terlalu menyiksa.

_Drap.. drap.. drap.._

"Hey..."

Gadis itu terlalu larut dalam tangisnya. Awan kelabu seakan menyembunyikan beberapa memori dalam pikirannya, bahkan memori dalam jangka yang sangat pendek. Ia melupakan seseorang yang hampir berdebu di ruangan itu.

Secercah kehangatan menggerayangi kepalanya. Serangkaian jari yang kuat mengelus lembut rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Dan sebuah tangan yang lain tengah menggenggam manis telapak tangan kanan Hinata. Ia pun terlonjak kaget.

"Engghh?"

Ia terkejut setengah mati menyadari kebodohannya: menangis di depan Naruto?

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?"

Ia linglung. Mulutnya terasa hambar dan tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata. Sedangkan tenggorokannya masih terisak karena menangis. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tidak dapat bangkit lagi. Ia masih dalam posisi setengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang hingga Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

Hal ini benar-benar membuat pemuda yang sedang memperhatikannya itu penasaran. Beberapa perasaan takut juga mengisi benaknya. Dengan kening yang berkerut ia mendekatkan pandangannya ke arah wajah Hinata yang semakin memerah seiring dengan kedekatan mereka berdua. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dekat, hingga akhirnya kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Tubuh Hinata terasa menegang dan terkunci.

Naruto memudarkan sirat kuat di kedua matanya. Ia melemahkan pandangannya dan kembali menjauhkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum, ".. yah, kalau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa".

Pemuda itu menjauh dari posisinya semula. Hinata hanya tertunduk lesu dan masih membisu. Namun Naruto sudah membaca isi pikirannya dan berusaha mengerti apa yang diinginkan gadis itu.

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya", ia kembali tersenyum memperhatikan seseorang yang masih tidak bergerak di tempatnya.

"Tadaima..."

Hinata masih tidak bergerak. Ia menutup kedua matanya sejenak untuk mengeluarkan sari-sari air hangat yang masih tersisa.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat ke arah jendela dan tidak melihat apapun. Siapapun.

Ia termenung dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

**. . . .**

**Hinata POV**

Urrgghh! Tubuhku terasa pegal-pegal. Walaupun aku berhasil tidur tadi malam, namun pikiranku lebih kacau dibandingkan saat aku insomnia di hari-hari kemarin. Ah, namun mataku masih terasa sangat mengantuk, dan ototku semuanya menegang.

Karena itu aku berusaha meregangkan leher, pundak, dan pinggulku. Ah, terasa lebih baik.

Dengan langkah gontai aku menuju kamar mandi di sudut kamarku. Aku membuka pintu, menyalakan lampu, dan mengambil handuk dari gantungan.

Aku membuka helaian-helaian kain yang membalut tubuhku satu persatu. Kuputar keran merah itu perlahan dan segera membasuh tubuhku dengan air hangat yang mengalir lembut dari _shower_. Mataku terpejam dan menikmatinya.

...

Tubuhku yang basah akhirnya pun mengering dengan tidak sendirinya oleh bantuan tanganku yang mengelapnya dengan handuk. Aku segera menuju lemari pakaian dan memakai baju seragam sekolah kotak-kotak biruku.

Setelah itu aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk dan duduk di depan cermin. Aku menyisir lembut rambut panjangku hingga terlihat kembali rapi. Aku tersenyum sumringah seakan melupakan kejadian tadi malam. Ah, sudahlah. Kurasa hal seperti itu sudah biasa. Tou-san memang tidak pernah menganggap keberadaanku. Untuk apa lagi ku paksakan?

Aku membalut tipis wajahku dengan bedak dan menghujani baju seragamku dengan semprotan parfum yang beraroma lavender, seperti biasa. Bibirku kembali segera merapikan mejaku dan mengambil tas selempang yang ku letakkan di samping lemari buku.

Ketika aku hendak meninggalkan kamarku, tiba-tiba mataku menangkap suatu pemandangan yang agak ganjal: laci mejaku terbuka.

Tanpa berpikir apapun aku segera menghampirinya dan menemukan bahwa buku kesayanganku tidak ada di sana.

Astaga! Di mana dia? Betapa berharganya buku itu bagi diriku. Aku takut kehilangan benda itu. Dan lebih takut lagi kalau benda itu berada di tangan yang salah. Nyawaku terasa hilang setengah.

Pikiranku melayang dan melupakan waktu. Kini aku tengah sibuk mencari keberadaan buku _diary_-ku. Aku membongkar lemari buku dan bahkan mengangkat bantalku satu persatu.

Aku berlutut dan oh... astaga!

Segera ku ambil benda bersampul hitam itu dan kupeluk erat-erat. Dadaku berelaksasi dan paru-paruku menghembuskan banyak uap air melalui hidungku. Hatiku terasa lega setelah sekian detik merasakan sengatan listrik.

Aku melirik jarum jam yang berdetak di dinding dan bergegas memasukkan buku ke dalam tas hitam selempangku. Aku segera keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan paksa. Tak terhitung seberapa besar langkahku ketika berlari menuju ruang makan. Dengan cepat ku rampas sekotak bento yang sudah tertata rapi di atas meja. Kemudian aku meninggalkan ruangan megah itu.

Langkah kakiku semakin menggila ketika melewati ruang keluarga. Namun terpaksa berhenti saat menginjak teras rumahku.

Dengan kepala tertunduk, aku memberanikan diri untuk menyampaikan salam pagi, walaupun tidak sepenuh hati.

"O-ohayou, tou-san! Itekimashu", ucapku dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Dan seperti yang ku duga sebelumnya, ayah sama sekali tidak menjawab.

Tak perlu dipikirkan. Karena itu aku kembali berjalan perlahan meninggalkannya. Mungkin harapanku untuk dianggap sebagai anak sepenuhnya hanyalah sebuah alunan sendu di hidupku.

Mataku terpejam sejenak dan berjalan cepat menuju gerbang.

"Hinata.."

Ah, suara ayah! Ada apa memanggilku? Hmm.. mungkin ayah lupa mengecup keningku.

"I-iya, tou-san", aku membalikkan punggungku untuk memandang wajahnya. Seperti biasa, aku tersenyum seakan aku adalah gadis paling berbahagia di muka bumi ini.

"Sepulang sekolah aku tidak ada di rumah. Aku akan pergi keluar kota. Ku harap kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh. Jangan lupa untuk mengurus Hanabi dengan baik. Jangan sampai dia telat makan", ucapnya... tegas!

"Ah, i-iya tou-san", ku harap air mataku tidak meluap. Semoga aku bisa menahannya sejenak.

Aku menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. Namun aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Ayah bahkan tidak mengucapkan "selamat tinggal", "hati-hati", ataupun "aku mencintaimu, nak".

Yah, sudahlah. _Selamat tinggal, ayah. Hati-hati nanti di jalan. Aku mencintaimu..._

Gerbang pun terbuka dan sebuah mobil _Mazda _milik Neji-niisan terpakir bebas di pinggir jalan. Ia membunyikan klaksonnya sebagai isyarat agar aku dan adikku segera memasuki kendaraan itu.

Neji-nii membukakan mobil belakangnya dan menyuruhku masuk. Aku menurutinya. Aku duduk di kursi jok belakang dan kembali menutup pintunya. Tak sengaja aku menengok ke arah gerbang yang msih terbuka. Dan aku melihat ayah yang kini sedang memeluk adik kandungku. Pelukan itu terlihat sangat mesra dan hangat. Hatiku terasa terkoyak. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Itekimashu, tou-san! Aishiteru", teriak Hanabi dari luar. Dan ku lihat ayah ikut melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah kami, dengan senyuman yang indah.

Hanabi masuk dan duduk di kursi depan di sebelah Neji-niisan.

"Ayo, Neji-nii! Kita berangkat", suara polosnya membuat kakak laki-lakiku tersenyum untuk sesaat. Semua hal terlihat begitu membahagiakan untuk Hanabi. Dan terlihat sangat mengerikan untukku.

...

_Mazda _putih milik Neji-niisan berhenti tepat di depan sekolah. Aku dan Hanabi segera turun dan tak lupa kami mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan tombol otomatis di dekat roda kemudinya. Ia melesat pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Baiklah, nee-san! Aku pergi ke kelasku dulu ya", ucap Hanabi sembari berlari meninggalkanku. Sekolahnya memiliki wilayah yang sama denganku, hanya gedungnya saja yang berbeda. Jadi, di saat dia belok ke arah kanan, aku berjalan lurus ke depan.

Ketika aku baru masuk bangunan sekolah, aku melihat segerombolan senior sekolahku sedang berbincang dan bercanda di sebelah tangga menuju lantai dua. Mereka bukanlah kelompok Organisasi Siswa, melainkan kelompok orang-orang populer yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Sudah lama aku mengenal mereka, dan hal itu yang membuat orang-orang menganggap kalau aku ini populer. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman bersama mereka, apalagi ada Sasuke.

"Hai, Hinata-chan. Kau makin terlihat manis ya", salah satu di antara mereka mencoba untuk menggodaku, namun aku hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, dasar kau, Hidan! Kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu. Lihatlah dirimu, jelek!" seorang pemuda dengan ikat kuda di rambutnya yang berwarna kuning menimpali orang yang tadi menyapaku dengan kata-kata yang agak menyakitkan.

Setelah itu mereka berbicara sendiri, dan ku rasa sudah saatnya aku pergi. Aku melewati keberadaan mereka dan menaiki tangga. Namun ketika aku hampir mencapai lantai selanjutnya, tiba-tiba seseorang merangkul pundakku dari belakang tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Sontak aku segera menoleh ke samping dan akhirnya mendapatkan sosok yang sangat suka menghancurkan hidupku.

"Selamat pagi, Hyuuga Hinata", katanya sambil terus memandang ke depan dan tidak melihatku sama sekali.

Begitu pun diriku yang juga tak memperhatikannya. Aku lelah. Aku sama sekali tidak menggubris pertanyaannya. Semakin lama, kami semakin larut dalam keheningan. Tak satu patah kata pun terucap. Wajah kami terlihat biasa dan datar. Kami hanya berjalan berdua tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling. Hingga akhirnya aku menangkap secercah cahaya yang keluar dari dua mata Saphire khas Uzumaki. Oh, astaga! Aku langsung kebingungan. Jantungku berdegup hebat dan darahku mendesir dahsyat. Pikiranku berteriak agar aku segera melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke.

Aku memegang tangan kanan yang menggantung di pundak kananku, hendak melepaskannya. Namun niatku gagal begitu lengan kekar yang sedari tadi menggerayangi tubuhku tiba-tiba saja terasa makin erat dan kuat. Dan aku terkejut ketika mendadak pipiku merasakan kehangatan dan kelembapan katup bibir Sasuke.

Tubuhku menegang. Aku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah seseorang di seberang sana. Aku sangat merasa takut ia akan marah padaku, atau bahkan meninggalkanku. Benarlah, aku melihat ia mengernyitkan kedua alis tebalnya dan setelah itu ia menghilang dari penglihatanku.

Saat itu aku benar-benar ingin mengejarnya. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Sasuke menarik kedua tanganku dengan kasar dan menatap kedua bola mataku sedalam-dalamnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum puas.

"Kau mau mengejarnya? Apa kau mau menjelaskan semuanya, kalau tadi aku yang merangkulmu dan mengecup pipimu? Lalu kau yakin dia mempercayaimu, huh?"

Aku memandangnya kesal. Menurutku semua pertanyaannya tidak penting untuk dijawab. Karena itu, aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan melesat pergi meninggalkannya. Aku melewati sebuah koridor panjang sendirian. Aku berjalan cepat menuju lokerku dan membukanya. Aku hendak mengambil beberapa bukuku, dan tiba-tiba saja aku bertemu dengan Ino sedang berjalan ke arahku.

"Ohayo, Ino-chan!"

"Oh, hey Hinata!" jawabannya terdengar singkat. Bahkan dia tidak biasanya menghilangkan sufiks _–chan_ setelah memanggil namaku. Namun aku mengabaikan segala pikiran negatif yang ada di kepalaku.

"Emm.. S-Sakura-chan ada d-di mana?"

Ia memandangku sejenak kemudian menghela napas panjang. Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Mungkin... lebih baik kau tidak usah menemui dia dulu sekarang. Perasaannya sedang tidak enak", ucapan terakhirnya membuatku semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Hal itu semakin mengundangku untuk segera bertemu dengannya.

"Eh—k-kenapa? A-apa aku ada salah?" aku benar-benar berhati-hati saat mengucapkan kalimatku. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sudah agak jarang menemui mereka, berhubung kelas kami berbeda. Di setiap kesempatan, aku selalu bertemu dengan Naruto-kun. Jadi, aku sudah jarang menghampiri Ino maupun Sakura. Mereka juga mungkin sulit untuk menemukanku.

"Emm.. aku bingung mengatakannya. Mungkin lain waktu Sakura akan bilang sendiri padamu"

Aku menunduk dan diam. Itulah gayaku saat hendak berpikir atau menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa", ia menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman dan setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan sejuta tanya di benakku. Apa benar Sakura marah padaku? Ku harap dia tidak marah padaku gara-gara Sasuke. Tapi mungkin memang salahku yang tidak pernah menceritakan apapun kepada orang lain, bahkan sahabatku sendiri. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu persis orang yang aku cintai.

**End Hinata POV**

**. . . .**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Tak ada satu pun siswa yang tak berbahagia. Mereka melompat kegirangan dan berhamburan keluar. Hampir semuanya menuju ke kantin, tetapi ada juga yang masih di kelas ataupun menghampiri kelas lain.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Sepertinya dari tadi pagi mukamu tertekuk terus? Belum sarapan ya", goda Naruto dengan suara bariton dan cengiran khas di bibirnya yang tidak pernah ketinggalan, sambil memerhatikan gadis musim semi di hadapannya.

"Iya, biasanya waktu istirahat seperti ini kan kau akan menghampiri kelas atas, kelasnya Uchiha..." dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya Lee menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat kedatangan seorang gadis lain berambut pucat yang langsung menggertak.

"Sudah! Jangan ganggu Sakura dulu! Apa kalian tidak lihat kalau dia sedang sedih?" Ino yang membawa beberapa bungkus makanan melihat sinis ke arah Lee dan Naruto.

"Memangnya ada apa sih? Sasuke meninggal?"

"KIBA!" beberapa orang di situ langsung berteriak, lebih tepatnya membentak, setelah mendengar ucapan asal seorang pemuda Inuzuka yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dan reaksi refleksnya hanyalah mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil mendesis, "...siapa tahu?"

"Umm.. Sakura itu... sedang.. cemburu..." jelas gadis bunga Yamanaka tersebut dengan agak terbata-bata sambil sesekali memperhatikan sahabatnya yang diam tanpa kata.

"Hah? Maksudmu, Sasuke sudah punya pacar?" tanya Chouji dengan antusias, tak ingat bahwa mulutnya masih penuh dengan potongan-potongan keripik kentang yang persediaanya tidak pernah terbatas dalam _inventory _-nya.

Ino diam. Ia takut salah bicara dan menyakiti seorang gadis di dekatnya yang tengah _galau_.

Dan tak jauh dari situ terlihat sepasang mata Sapphire tengah meratap keluar jendela dan sejenak memadamkan cahayanya. Pikirannya berputar tanpa arah begitu saja. Perasaannya yang berantakan sesekali menimbulkan tegangan listrik di sekujur tubuhnya. Hatinya terasa hampa dan berada di ambang kehancuran.

_Ah, dia kan pernah bilang kalau Sasuke itu... Ah, mereka tidak mungkin pacaran!_

Naruto membatin setelah mengingat puisi kecil yang ia baca diam-diam kemarin malam. Kata-kata itu selalu mengganggunya. Bahkan ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur karenanya. Tak pernah bisa ia hapus satu huruf sekali pun.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah bersedih, Sakura-chan", sepasang bola mata besar dan bulat langsung memerhatikan wajah sendu Sakura yang kian membaik dan akhirnya memberikan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Hinata kok tidak kelihatan? Biasanya kan dia selalu bersama kalian?" pertanyaan itu seakan menusuk. Tidak ada yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan itu seakan mengundang malaikat maut yang membisukan suara mereka. Ucapan barusan menunjukkan betapa kurang sensitifnya pikiran Shikamaru terhadap keadaan atmosfir.

Di tengah kebisuan antara mereka, tiba-tiba seorang gadis mendatangi mereka dengan sikap kikuknya yang berjalan perlahan memasuki kelas. Perasaannya berubah tidak tenang setelah melihat siapa saja yang ada di dalam.

"O-ohayo", sapaannya terdengar singkat dan agak gugup. Lidahnya terasa tercabik dan tenggorokannya terasa tersangkut. Lama kelamaan ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hah, baru saja dibicarakan", sahut Shikamaru yang dibalas senyum oleh gadis yang dibicarakannya.

"Umm.. S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata mendekati barisan bangku depan yang dipenuhi enam siswa yang beberapa malah menduduki meja. Namun bukan mereka yang ia perhatikan, melainkan salah satu sahabatnya yang sudah hampir dua hari tidak mengajaknya berbicara.

Sakura diam.

"G-gomen, a-apa kau marah? P-padaku?" napasnya tersengal-sengal karena terhisap oleh jantungnya yang berdegup terlalu kencang.

Sakura diam.

"G-gomen Sakura-chan, t-tapi aku t-tidak mengerti, kenapa k-kau menjauhiku.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi kencang hasil dari hentakan tangan kanan Sakura terhadap meja. Ia akhirnya bangun dari kursi yang sudah panas karena ia duduki berjam-jam. Wajahnya seketika berubah garang dan emosinya meledak.

"APA MAKSUDMU? Apa maksudmu berkata kalau aku menjauhimu di depan banyak orang? Oh.. mungkin dengan begitu mereka akan prihatin padamu dan semua orang akan menyalahkanku, begitu?" kata-kata pedas tak henti-hentinya keluar dari dalam dirinya. ia mengeluarkan semua rasa dongkol dalam hatinya, apalagi ditambah dengan perasaannya yang berantakan akibat _Pra Menstruasi Syndrome_ yang dideritanya.

"G-gomen-nee.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya ke depan sambil memegang ujung setelan seragamnya karena _nervous_, "... t-tapi maksudku b-bukan seperti itu. A-aku ingin minta maaf k-kalau membuat S-Sakura-chan kesal".

"Kau bukan saja membuatku kesal. Kau membuatku sakit hati. Selama ini kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang dirimu. Dan ternyata selama ini Sasuke-kun mencintaimu, dan kau juga mencintainya", tanpa disadari, mata emerald-nya bergelombang dan menitikkan setetes air bening.

Hinata tersentak. Ia terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Naruto pun tak berkutik di tempatnya. Shikamaru, Lee, dan Chouji menjauh dari daerah itu dan mencoba menghindar. Begitu pun Kiba yang langsung memasang _headset _di kedua telinganya dan mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti dengan perjuanganku mengejar Sasuke. Seharusnya kau tahu betapa aku sangat mencintai dia. Tapi kenapa kau malah berbuat begini? Aku selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukmu. Kenapa kau menghianatiku? Kenapa, hah? Dasar wanita jalang!"

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar terkejut. Ia tak menyangka dengan kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya. Kata-kata itu menikam hati dan perasaannya.

"G-gomen", ia merasa tidak tahan lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya lebih dalam dan menyentuh dadanya yang terasa ngilu. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Lapisan korneanya mulai lembap dan berkaca-kaca. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak menangis di depan banyak orang dan pikirnya lebih baik ia yang pergi. Dalam sekejap mata ia telah meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Sakura-chan!", tiba-tiba terdengar suara khas keturunan tuan Namikaze yang keras dan geram. Ia merasa bahwa Hinata tak pantas dengan hinaan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang gadis berambut merah muda itu. Tetapi hentakannya dibalas kembali dengan auman.

"Diam kau, Naruto! Apa kau bodoh? Bagaimana bisa kau lebih membela orang yang bersalah? Dan lagi apa kau tidak cemburu melihat orang yang kau kasihi bersama orang lain? Kau mencintai Hinata kan?"

Gadis itu kembali diam. Tekanan darahnya seakan menurun. Ia membungkam mulutnya dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangan yang ia lipat di atas meja.

Naruto mematung.

Kiba lesu.

**Hah, maaf author sedikit agak kewalahan, sebentar lagi mau ujian MID..**

**Maaf kalo readers sekali lagi terkecewakan.. **

**Next Chapter Author akan balas dendam.. :)**


End file.
